We really shouldn't
by Narcissa1996
Summary: Sansa Stark hated her oldest brother, Robb, and she was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. But then a heated argument takes a different turn and boundaries get blurred. Smut in future chapters. (I suck at summaries but if you like Robbsa, then this is for you!)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I don't even know how to start. Once upon a time, I was happily browsing through Robb/OC fics and then I stumbled upon a Robb/Sansa one and it wrecked my life haha I decided to write a Robbsa fic of my own because I'm not kinda obsessed with this pairing. But unlike most stories I've read so far, Robb and Sansa don't start off as the closest of siblings in my story. **

**Anyway, give it a shot and let me know! I already have some more chapters written out. **

**PS: Incest is wrong, I know. But this is fiction, so whatever floats your boat :) **

Sansa was sleeping peacefully, the overindulgence in alcohol from the night before making her sleep even more deeply. She had warned Joffrey that it was a school night but he had driven them to Seattle any way for a concert. It had been past three in the morning when she finally got home, carrying her heels in her hands with her hair in a messy bun, feeling like death.

The only reason she woke up at seven was because she felt a presence in her room. Slowly opening her eyes, she found Arya rummaging through her bedroom, under her bed to be more precise, where she kept her old textbooks and school binders from previous years.

Without missing a beat, Sansa waited until Arya was close enough and then grabbed a fistful of her younger sister's hair before dragging her through the hallway and down the stairs. She was done with her sister snooping around her stuff.

"Mom!" Sansa shouted angrily, once downstairs while Arya tried freeing herself from Sansa's hold without success. "Arya was going through my stuff again!" She complained once in the kitchen but Catelyn was nowhere to be found.

Instead, her oldest brother, Robb, was standing in front of the counter, next to fridge, preparing what appeared to be peanut butter sandwiches. Sansa wouldn't have found it odd if it weren't for the fact that he hated peanut butter vehemently. "Where's mom?" She asked him, finally setting Arya free as she headed to the fridge to get some orange juice.

"She left last night to go visit dad in San Diego," Robb sighed as he packed the tower of sandwiches inside brown paper bags. Sansa noticed his black t-shirt seemed a little tight around his biceps and torso. Maybe he'd have more time to go shopping if he weren't always busy playing the perfect son, Sansa snorted. Maybe then he'd also have some time to go to a hairdresser and finally have his curls cut. No one wore their curly hair like that anymore.

"I didn't know," Sansa admitted, sipping on the juice before noticing with barely hidden disgust that it had some pulp in it. "I wasn't here last night."

"I know, I heard you come in. You weren't exactly discreet." Robb sighed again as he gave his wristwatch a quick look. They were running late, and they still needed to drop Rickon off at school and then get Arya and Bran to theirs. Finally he lifted his gaze to look at his sister and noticed she was still in her flimsy shorts and sports bra she wore to bed. Sansa thought his gaze lingered a little too long on her chest area, but she quickly decided she was imagining it. "Just go get dressed Sansa, we need to leave soon."

Sansa laughed at him through her half full glass before setting it down on the counter, not bothering to put it in the dishwasher. "I have a free period this morning," she informed him as she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table and proceeded to bite into it. "So do you, if I'm not mistaken." She added, tilting her head to the side as she tried to remember the past school weeks. Yes, Robb had a free period too. He always drove her to school on Fridays.

"We need to drop off the kids at school first," Robb explained, looking somewhat annoyed when he noticed she had left her glass on the counter. Silently, he grabbed it and proceeded to pour the juice in the sink because placing in the dishwasher. He might have been silent, but Sansa could see he was becoming annoyed. He tended to clench his jaw in those moments which made his cheekbones look even more protruding. "Please Sansa, just go get dressed," he said as he avoided looking at her.

"You can drop them off, I'll drive myself to school," Sansa decided. She still needed to shower. Besides, what was the point of having her driver's license if not to drive?

"Mom's car is still being repaired, remember?" He groaned, finally turning to look at her and she knew he was pissed. That in itself wasn't surprising. She was always pissing him off, and he always managed to get her all riled up, the only particularity this time was that it wasn't even eight in the morning. "We leave in twenty minutes," he decided, leaving her alone in the kitchen as he made his way to his bedroom above the garage.

Sansa ran upstairs fast and locked herself in the bathroom before Arya could race her to it. She never showered that quickly in her life, even foregoing to properly care for her long, copper hair. Instead, she only tumble dried it before tying it in a messy ponytail. Sansa threw her makeup inside her bag and rushed downstairs only to find the house empty.

If Robb had left without her she'd- Sansa almost starting shouting before she opened the front door and noticed everybody was already in the car on the driveway.

As soon as she set foot inside the car, Robb drove off. Bran immediately started complaining that she would make them all late but Sansa merely addressed him the middle finger through the rearview mirror. Robb swatted her hand away but she heard Arya sniggering in the backseat. The only thing the sisters had in common was their lack of patience for Bran's scholastic ways. At least they had saved her the passenger seat, though she was quite sure that was more due to the fact they knew she would get sick in the back than real kindness.

Sansa tried applying her make-up using the small mirror in the visor as Robb parked the car in Rickon's school's parking lot. That was still pretty close to home, but Arya and Bran's junior high was much further away.

"Rickon put on his t-shirt the wrong way but I didn't want to say anything," Arya commented as Sansa eyed Robb crossing the road with Rickon until they were at the school's front door. He was always like that, _the perfect brother_, Sansa thought sarcastically. She was pretty sure that if she were to ask her brothers and sister who their favorite sibling was, they'd all say Robb. Hell Robb had always been mom's favorite child too until Rickon came along and stole all the attention.

Sansa turned her attention back to the mirror on the visor when Robb started heading back to them. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Arya was copying off her homework on her lap. So that was what she had been doing in her bedroom, Sansa concluded with a smirk. For a moment, she wanted to say something but then decided against it. Everyone was already on edge as it was.

Robb slammed on the gas pedal to get Arya and Bran to school in time but even so, the first bell had already rung when he came to a screeching halt in front of the building. "I put the snacks in your backpacks he announced," turned on his seat to stare at his siblings in the back. "You'll take the bus back home right after school. No wandering around!" He said authoritatively and Sansa had to look out of the window with a smirk. She'd slap him if he ever talked to her like that.

Silently, Bran and Arya stepped out of the SUV and Robb stayed parked, making sure they both entered the school's building before driving off. She really doubted Joffrey would be like that with his younger siblings, waking up early only to drive them to school but then again Cersei was a stay-at-home mom and they had drivers in any case. Sansa loved going to their place – they had an indoor pool and she enjoyed swimming in it. Besides, the servants would always bring her some freshly cut fruit afterwards. Joffrey's father was never home and Cersei spent all her time with her brother Jaime, which meant they were always free to do whatever they wanted.

Robb slowly pulled into the local café franchise drive-through lane and Sansa addressed him a questioning look. He disliked that place, something about their unethical plastic straws and how they didn't even serve real coffee to begin with. "I know you didn't have breakfast before we left," he simply explained, surprising Sansa as he correctly ordered her favorite drink and a macadamia nut muffin

Sansa started digging inside her handbag to hand him the money but he paid before she had found her wallet and then refused to take any of it. Father would throw a fit if he found out she had been eating in his car but she doubted Robb would be snitch on her. He had never been a snitch and besides, it was his idea.

The drive to high school was silent. Sting's _Desert rose_ was playing on the radio, not too loud and Robb always liked to listen to that kind of music. It wasn't exactly her cup of tea but she was too busy texting Joffrey to even care.

Joffrey: Lakehouse this weekend.

Sansa: Pick me up at five?

Joffrey: Yes. Bring a bikini.

It was always like that between the two of them. They weren't dating, there were no boyfriend or girlfriend labels, and Joffrey most likely slept his way through high school but it when it came down to it, it was her he brought as his plus-one to his uncle's wedding and who he had taken skiing in Aspen with his family. He was a little cold sometimes – mean or nasty was more accurate – but Sansa put up with it because those moments where he wasn't made up for it.

Robb was already parking the SUV when Sansa finally focused on her surroundings. The parking lot was mostly deserted; either you were in class or you used your free period to sleep in. It was what any sane person would do. It was what she would have done.

He was sitting in silence next her, wearing his aviator Ray-Bans and typing away on his phone. It was always like that between them. If she were Arya or Bran, Robb would surely be talking and making jokes, but with her there was mostly silence as she ate her muffin, trying not to make too many crumbs.

"Your friends are here," Sansa announced sarcastically as she noticed a grey Jeep driving past them, Jon and Sam sitting in it. She never understood how Robb could be friends with them. Theon, well he was popular and in the football team, but Jon and Sam? The first one was always brooding as if in deep anguish and the latter, he would babble on about English literature all day if he could. "I don't even know how you can be friends with these people."

"Says the one who hangs out with Joffrey and the likes," Robb gnarled, his icy tone surprising her. Usually, she was the mean one, not the other way around.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'Joffey and the likes'?" Sansa retorted, now turning around on her seat so she could look at him, but he was purposefully avoiding paying her the same attention.

"Tongue, Sansa," he hissed, sounding just like their father. "You think you're one of them now, but he'll grow tired of you and then you'll lock yourself in your room, and it will be up to us to pick up the pieces." Robb had always disliked Joffrey, perhaps hated was the correct term but when Sansa began dating him, it became so much worse. According to Robb, that blond boy was a prick and he didn't want his sister's heart to be broken.

"As far as I remember, you're the one who got your heart broken just what, a month ago?" She immediately replied._Talisa_. Sansa had never liked the girl. Arriving in Winterfell only three years ago and trying to enchant everyone with her foreign looks and accent. "Besides, Joffrey and I, it's not like that. Which reminds me – he will pick me up at five and we'll spend the weekend at the Lake House."

Sansa was looking forward to it. Margaery and her brother, Loras, would be there. Myrcella would be coming too, obviously, and other people she didn't know so well. It would be fun and Joffrey and her would get some alone time on his motorboat. "You're not going, Sansa," Robb said calmly, finally turning to look at her. "It's Sam's birthday today and I promised him a long time ago I'd make it. Someone needs to stay with Arya, Bran and Rickon."

"Does he even have enough friends to throw a birthday party?" Sansa joked but the look on Robb's face let her know he wasn't impressed by her humor. "Do you really trust me to be the responsible adult?" She asked, wondering about it herself. She could barely take care of herself on most weekends, always waking up the next day with an hangover.

"It's just tonight, please, Sansa," he said but his tone was far from pleading, sounding more like annoyance. "You can go to the lake house tomorrow morning for all I care."

Sansa wanted to protest but then both backdoors opened at the same time as Jon and Sam joined them, effectively cutting off their argument. Jon nodded to her as a way of greeting, but Sam couldn't stop himself from letting out a girly 'hi' in a high pitched voice. "If you want to join us tonight, that would be-" He suggested, tumbling on his words and Sansa rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"No way in hell, Sam!" Sansa replied coldly before opening the passenger door and bolting out, hurrying inside the building, still too early for her first class but she was angry at Robb and there was nothing she could do about it. If she called mom, Catelyn would side with him in an instant.

Joffrey was disappointed when she told him she wouldn't make it tonight and even suggested she leave without telling Robb. The idea was tempting but even she wasn't irresponsible enough to do it. Arya would use the occasion to go out with friends God knows where, Bran would try some weird chemistry experiment in the kitchen and burn the whole down. Rickon, she didn't even dare imagine, maybe eats slugs in the garden.

The day dragged on and on but finally classes ended at three, and Joffrey drove her home in his brand new red Jaguar. Sansa noticed the way all the girls stared at them as they walked to his car, side by side with his arm around her shoulders and their envy fueled her energy. Maybe Joffrey was a prick from time to time, but she was his princess and it was her that he drove home.

"I don't know how you can be a Stark," Joffrey commented, implying his well-known dislike for her family, driving one-handedly with the car top down. Sansa found herself ogling him, somehow realizing how skinny he was for the first time. His arms were probably as thin as hers and his jaw was somewhat lacking, she noticed. And then she realized whom she was comparing him to and almost choked on the air she was breathing before shaking those thoughts.

"Neither do I. My whole family sucks," Sansa replied and felt guilty as soon as the words left her mouth. Maybe the Starks weren't as perfect as the Baratheon, but she loved her family all the same, even Robb. Perhaps especially him. Her feelings about her older brother had always been conflicted. Next to her, Joffrey chuckled at her words as he pulled in on her driveway.

"You're joining us tomorrow then?" He asked, rhythmically tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as she gathered her stuff.

"Yes, I'll leave in the morning," Sansa promised, leaning over to kiss him. He tasted of the coke he had been drinking just a few minutes ago and she couldn't help find the sweet, sugary taste of it somewhat sickening. He was pulling her closer to him, his hands roaming over the sides of her breasts and she almost tipped over the center console and on top him but Joffrey didn't seem to care, his hands become more ravenous. "Everyone can see us," she whispered out-of-breath when his intentions became clear to her.

"You could always let me into your house," Joffrey suggested and Sansa grew uneasy. She had been to his house a thousand times, but he had never set foot inside hers. It wasn't only that she felt somewhat embarrassed by her more modest house, but she didn't know what Robb would do if he got home to find the two of them fooling around. For some reason, she imagined his reaction would be just as a bad as mother's.

"Another time, my siblings will be home soon," she said, pecking his cheek before pulling herself away from him and leaping out of the car. Joffrey drove off as soon as she had crossed the road.

That wasn't nearly as bad as she had expected, Sansa was forced to admit. 'Breakfast for dinner' had been Rickon's idea and it had actually turned out quite nicely. Only one plate had been broken and no one suffered grave burns as they sat around the table to eat pancakes, bacon and cereal. Arya hadn't even been a pain in the ass which was a first.

"Your pancakes are actually better than mom's or Robb's," Bran muttered with a full mouth, and Sansa noticed her other two siblings nodding in agreement. The compliment surprised her and warmed her heart just as much. Maybe staying in on weekends from time to time wouldn't be so bad.

Bran stayed with her to help her clean-up after they had eaten before going upstairs to play a game called 'Minecraft' or something like that. Arya had already gone to her room, texting and calling her friends. Sansa set the fruit bowl back down on the table and sighed with a small smile. Spending time with them wasn't as awful as she remembered it to be in her memory.

"What are we going to do now, San?" Rickon asked, suddenly appearing in front of her, already wearing his pajamas. She looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was only eight. That was perhaps too early to put him to bed on a weekend, Sansa concluded though she didn't know what time he usually went to bed.

"We're going to watch some TV," she smiled, going to the living room with her youngest brother.

The four of them were playing pool but it seemed only Robb and Dickon, Sam's older brother, had some talent for it. Jon was leaning against the wall, looking melancholic as he silently surveyed the bar and Sam was dreamily staring at the girls sitting by the counter, the blue chalk of his cue now rubbing on his chin.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" Sam said softly, indicating at a brunette who was sitting with her back to them, wearing a yellow dress.

Jon merely shrugged his shoulders, not particularly interested in this kind of conversation. He liked Sam well enough but thought he was too much into girls for his own good. "Reasonably so," Dickon assented carefully before turning to Robb who was leaning over the pool table. "What do you think, Robb?"

Robb pocketed another stripped ball before lifting his gaze from the game to focus on the girl they were talking about. She had shoulder-length brown hair and was rather slim, that was all he could see from where he was standing. "She's not really my type." He replied, turning his attention back to the game of pool.

"What's your type then, Robb?" Jon asked with amusement, finally joining the conversation. "Wasn't Talisa a slim brunette too?" He teased and suddenly all the attention was on Robb.

He had to think about his answer for a moment. Talisa had been his first and only girlfriend, they had started dating at fifteen and broke up just now, three years later, right after prom. She would be going halfway across the country to college in Florida and neither of them wanted to be in a long distance relationship.

Truth was Robb had pictured his sister in his mind as soon as Jon asked him that. Despite exercising frequently as a cheerleader, Sansa's body had filled up considerably in the past year. She was no longer the skinny little thing she used to be, instead she had the body of a woman now. Her hips were rounder and Robb's gaze had diverted to her chest more than once. He was too ashamed to admit it, but he had dreamt about her at night more often than not, always waking up panting with a raging hard-on. That was one of the reasons he was happy to let Talisa go, he hadn't lusted after her in months. Instead, he now had wet dreams about his sister, something he felt terribly ashamed of. She was his younger sister for God's sake! What the fuck wrong with him?!

Apparently he took too long to answer because by the time he focused on the present again, the topic had already changed, and he sighed in relief. They were now talking what they were going to do after they finally finished high school in one week, except for Dickon who was already in his second year of economics at Washington State. Sam would be joining him to pursue a degree in literature and Jon was enrolling in the Police Academy. Robb had been admitted to study architecture in Tacoma. It wasn't a prestigious university, but the tuition was reasonable and it was close enough to home which meant he could commute daily.

Sansa was bored out of her mind. Margaery and Myrcella had gone to the lake and there was nothing good on the TV. Rickon had gone to bed over two hours ago and she was now thinking of doing the same. She had stayed with him until he fell asleep, reassuring him that nothing he saw in the scary movie was real. Bran and Arya were already asleep too (she had bothered to check!) and maybe a good night of sleep was all she needed but it had been over a year since she had last gone to bed on a decent hour on a weekend and she doubted her brain would even remember how to at this point.

Maybe she should be working on her personal statements already. Joffrey was already done with his and he had warned her Georgetown University's Pre-law program was highly competitive, so anything below exceptional wouldn't do. She had never been anything below exceptional at school anyway. First, she had skipped a year in elementary school which meant she would now be a senior starting September, along with Joffrey and Margaery who were one year older than her. And even beyond then, she had always been a honors student with some extracurricular activities here and there, but never particularly motivated. "You're lucky you're smart like this, otherwise I wouldn't be as tolerant with your behavior," Catelyn had told her, looking over Sansa's transcript only a few months ago. But instead of preparing her future, Sansa found herself in front of old Seinfeld reruns as she heard the front door open. It was only half past midnight, Robb hadn't stayed out late.

He finally appeared in the living room and Sansa spoke before he could even say anything. "They're all in bed, sleeping peacefully with their bellies full. No one got injured and no one died." She informed quickly and her brother chuckled before he made his way over to her to kiss her forehead before taking a seat on the other side of the couch, a bowl of popcorn between them.

"See, I knew you could be a responsible older sister if you wanted." He teased her with a grin on his face. She was still in the same dress she had worn to school only now it was crumpled around her as she sat cross-legged on the couch. Robb found himself staring at her milky white thighs, wondering if they felt as soft as they looked, if her skin would erupt in goose bumps if he lightly slid the tips of his fingers over them, from the inside of her knee all the way up to her… Robb felt all his blood rush to his groin as noticed with horror that he was getting hard just thinking about his sister who was sitting close by. Luckily for him, the room was dark and she was laughing at a stupid joke from the show.

"Don't get used to it, Robb," she replied with a short laugh as she gathered her long copper hair in her hand and threw it over her other shoulder, absentmindedly exposing her neck to him but he was fascinated by her collarbones all the same. "Tomorrow and Sunday, they're yours again." Sansa replied, trying to sound eager about her weekend plans but maybe she would just as happy lounging around the house or going to Target and buying some more useless stuff.

Suddenly, both of them heard someone running down the stairs and before Sansa could wonder who it was, Rickon threw open the door to the living room, holding his old teddy bear in his hand which he hadn't cared for in over two years. Robb immediately jumped to his feet and walked over to his younger brother, squatting down to his height. "Everything okay?" Robb asked softly, not wanting to wake Arya or Bran up now that the door was open. Rickon's only reply was to shake his head and Sansa addressed him a pointed stare from the couch. He better not snitch! "What is it then?" Robb inquired, tousling Rickon's hair and Sansa suddenly wanted to do the same with Robb's curls.

"I had a nightmare," RIckon sobbed, looking down at his feet to avoid Sansa's stare. That little bitch, she seethed.

"About what?" Robb was always like that, playing the perfect older brother in all circumstances. Sansa reckoned he was more of a father figure to Rickon than Ned was, mainly because their father was always away on business. He had been in San Diego for two months now without bothering to visit.

"Blair witch," Rickon replied and Sansa felt all the blood leave her face. "Sansa let me watch it with her," he snitched and she rolled her eyes despite knowing she was in for trouble now. Robb was going to yell at her, and then mom would do the same when she found out.

Robb stood up slowly and even though she could only see his back, she knew he was angry now. "You can sleep with me tonight," Robb told little Rickon. "Just keep the lights on and I'll be right there." Rickon nodded once before walking away and Sansa could hear him turn him all the lights on his way to Robb's room.

Sansa got up from the couch in an attempt to go to her room without Robb noticing, but he turned around just as she was tiptoeing to the door. "What were you thinking?" He hissed, his anger evident despite him keeping his voice down.

"It's just a movie, Robb," she replied calmly. "I told him every five minutes that it was a fake story and that there was no reason to be afraid." Besides, Rickon hadn't looked that scared when he was watching the movie and fell asleep quickly enough.

"How could you think he wouldn't have nightmares, Sansa?!" Robb blurted out with incredulity. "I remember very well when you stole the Ring VHS tape and watched it alone in your room. You slept in my bed for weeks!"

"I was six, Robb! Rickon is ten, it's not the same thing."

"Gosh, Sansa, he's nine." He sighed and Sansa felt somewhat uncomfortable then, she had really believed Rickon was ten. "Do you even care enough about any of us to know our birthdays? Do you even know my birthday?" For some reason his words stung. It was true that she wasn't the most caring or present sister, but they were still her family and she loved them all.

"January 25th," she replied acidly and could see the surprise on her brother's face. He really didn't think she'd remember. "I would never forget the day my life became a living hell!"

"I was born before you!" He argued, closing in the distance between them and Sansa felt scared for a moment. The last time someone had approached her like that, it had been Joffrey and he had halfway choked before she got him to stop.

"I don't care, I'm pretty sure I hated you even before I was born." Sansa regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth and she could see on her brother's face that she had hurt him. Shit!

Sansa closed her eyes tightly, trying to think of some lame apology but suddenly she felt his warm hand on the back of her head, his thumb on her jawline. Before she could figure out what was going on, his soft lips were on hers and instead of pushing him away, she pulled him closer to her by his t-shirt collar.

Robb's hands slid down to her waist, his fingers digging into her as she gasped with surprise, forgetting that she was in fact kissing her brother as she felt a tingling sensation in her stomach. His tongue was insistent against hers but she didn't feel threatened, not even when she was pushed against the wall, Robb's body pressed flushed against hers, his arousal undeniable. Sansa broke off their kiss, smirking as she drew a line with her tongue along his jaw instead, teasing him until he pulled her away with some strength and started kissing her again, even deeper this time, their teeth almost colliding.

"Robb!"

Both of them froze under Rickon's shout, immediately breaking apart. Still panting, Sansa breathed out in relief when she looked around the room and couldn't her find her little brother anywhere. She lifted her gaze to look at Robb and noticed he was already staring at her, the heaving of his chest matching hers.

Sansa realized with horror what they had just done and felt all color leave her face. If Rickon had walked in on them… she didn't even want to imagine it. What were they even thinking?! This was wrong on so many levels and yet Sansa was quite sure she would have continued making out with her brother if they hadn't been interrupted. She averted her gaze, feeling equally ashamed and embarrassed.

"Coming!" Robb shouted back and only then did she allow herself to look up, trying to slow down her breathing as she processed what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here goes nothing...**

**PS: Thank you for not judging me :)**

Sansa felt conflicted as she lied in bed that night. What the fuck had they just done? One moment they were having another one of their countless arguments, and the next, she was being pressed against the wall, his lips against hers. It had felt good, too good. She had been ashamed when she had changed into her pajamas and felt a dampness between her legs. Her body wasn't supposed to react like that to her own brother. The fact that genetics had blessed him with good looks was beyond the point. It was wrong and for a moment, Sansa considered taking the SUV and driving to Joffrey's lake house right then and there, regardless of the fact that she hated driving at night. But wouldn't fleeing just make it worse? If she left in the middle of the night, she would be admitting she had felt more than she ought to.

Why had he even kissed her in the first place? For a moment, she had thought he would hit her and wrap his hand around her neck like Joffrey had done once, but Robb wasn't like Joffrey. Robb had introduced Talisa to his parents proper way, Sansa had stumbled into Cersei on a Sunday morning in the kitchen during her walk of shame. It wasn't like Robb to kiss her like that either, he never even touched her. When he had kissed her forehead arriving home a few hours ago, Sansa had been surprised by the affectionate gesture, almost wondering if he had confused her with Arya.

"I'm leaving first thing this morning," Sansa decided before allowing herself to fall asleep, her mind still in a turmoil.

Just as was habit when she didn't set an alarm, Sansa woke up just before one o'clock in the afternoon and cursed at the hour before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower. She stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her body, only to see she had received a text message.

Joffrey: Are you on your way yet?

Sansa felt her stomach turn as she read the message, immediately remembering last night and a feeling of shame washed over her. She was certain Joffrey would see it on her face as soon as she stood before him, he always knew when she was hiding something from him.

Sansa: Sorry, I won't make it. Not feeling well.

Three dots appeared on her phone screen before disappearing just as quickly without a reply. Joffrey would be pissed on Monday and Sansa was already bracing herself for his anger.

She put on a flowery dress – she had always hated pants, as long as she could remember – and made her way downstairs. She headed to the kitchen, feeling the need for a snack after having missed breakfast and lunch. She stepped inside the room only to find Arya and Bran putting away clean plates as Robb leant over the table, wiping away the crumbs left back after lunch.

Sansa stood startled by the doorway, she hadn't expected to see him even though she should have. They lived under the same roof, after all. She found herself blushing as she stared at him, the gap between his t-shirt's hem and his belt showing his lean stomach. He was looking at her too, surprised by her silence as a silent Sansa was a very rare thing.

"I'm going to the mall," Sansa announced out of the blue, deciding to just eat something in the food court just so she could leave as quickly as possible.

"Robb is taking us to the movies," Arya said excitedly and Sansa stared back at her little sister. Why was she telling her this? Why did she think Sansa would be interested in what Robb was doing?

"Just give us fifteen minutes and we can drive together." Robb said, his deep voice bringing her back from her stupor and she found herself frowning at him with confusion. "Mom's car is in the garage until Monday." He explained, repeating what he had already told her yesterday.

"Sure," Sansa replied, feeling a little out of breath as everyone exited the kitchen to go get ready, leaving her alone. She walked into the living room, hoping she had imagined what had happened last night but the bowl of popcorn was still haphazardly laying on the couch.

Sansa impatiently waited for her siblings to get ready in the foyer. It felt like they were doing it on purpose to take so long and when they were finally all together, Bran had to run back inside because they had forgotten the 3D glasses.

Robb and Sansa tried ignoring each other the whole ride, but the awkwardness between them was palpable. She was known to be moody, but even Robb who was usually talkative, stayed silent the whole ride. Bran, Arya and Rickon were bickering in the backseats about who was the best super hero in the Marvel universe, and suddenly Sansa knew why her parents avoided long car rides with their kids.

They pulled into the parking lot and Robb's right hand went to the gear shift between them, the back of it brushing against her knee. The barely-there touch startled her. She felt it not only on her knee, but all over her body and suddenly, the air around her was warm, too warm.

"Enjoy the movie!" Sansa almost shouted as she jumped out of the SUV as soon as the car was parked.

She hurried inside the mall and took a few breaths to calm down. This was stupid, she thought. The kiss had been a natural, stupid reaction to anger. Joffrey and her did it all the time – they'd yell, throw things at each other and then kiss and make up. _Yes, but Joffrey is not your__brother_, her mind reminded her. It wasn't even that they were close to each other, not anymore.

As kids, they had been inseparable. Sansa even accepted to spend her summer holidays in Riverrun with their uncle Brynden just so she could go fishing with him and Robb even though she hating fishing. It all changed on her first day at junior high. She had barely slept the previous night, too anxious about her first day, especially because she would be younger than her classmates since she had skipped a year in elementary school. That night, she slept in Robb's bed as he kept reassuring her that everything would fine and that she would quickly make new friends.

_"You're a flower and they're all bees. Everyone will be buzzing to become friends with you," he had whispered, holding her close to him. _

_"I don't want any other bee but you," she had replied with a giggle. _

_He had been right. In just a couple of hours, Sansa had been invited to Margaery's birthday party and had found a group of three girls to sit together with at lunch. She hadn't told them she was younger than them and they were none the wiser. _

_They sat at a large table and were soon joined by a pretty blond boy and his loud friends. Sansa knew who he was – Joffrey Baratheon, son of Robert Baratheon, a senator who would without doubt become the next Governor of Washington. _

_"I can introduce to him if you want," Margaery whispered into her ear and Sansa blushed, realizing that she had not been as discreet as she hoped to when staring at Joffrey. _

_"Really?" She asked, keeping her voice low in hopes of not sounding too eager but her excitement was obvious. _

_"Sure," Margaery smirked. Sansa looked at brunette, wishing she had her confidence. "We live in the same neighborhood, our parents are friends," she replied, waving at Joffrey who waved at back at them, and addressed Sansa a smile. She blushed in response. _

_Sansa felt a hand on her shoulder and turned on her chair to find Robb standing next to her. Before she could say something, he bent down and kissed her forehead in front of everyone. "See, I told you. You're the flower and they're all just bees." He whispered before walking away to join his friends, leaving her with a smile. _

_Suddenly, she was being pulled to her side and Margaery was looking at her expectantly. "Who is that?" She asked Sansa expectantly yet softly, as if hoping to not to be heard by the others. _

_"My brother, Robb," Sansa replied with a frown, not enjoying her new friend's tone. _

_Margaery sighed dramatically and then grabbed Sansa's hand in hers, before giving her some advice Sansa would follow religiously throughout the next years. "Listen carefully, Sansa," the brunette said. "The Lannisters, Joffrey's mom's side of the family, have hated your family ever since your father brought a class action against their company for some stupid stuff. And look at your brother," she continued, tilting her head and Sansa moved hers to look at Robb who was eating with Jon and Sam, "believe me, you do not want to be seen with them if you want to be popular and be part of our group." _

_Sansa kept on looking at her brother and his friends. Jon was dressed all in black, even his shoulder-length hair was black. He looked like an 'emo' from her magazines. Sam looked awkward, chubby and too excited for a Monday. But Robb? Sansa didn't see anything wrong with him. He was wearing a t-shirt, jeans and converse just like pretty much every other boy in the cafeteria. She thought about Margaery's words and the class action. She knew about it, it had kept her father busy for over a year after it had come out that one of the Lannister refineries was polluting a river somewhere in South America and getting everyone in the area sick. _

_Sansa shifted her attention to Joffrey again. He was laughing at some joke told by Margaery's brother, Loras, and then their eyes met and he smiled at her again. This time, Sansa smiled back. He might hate my family but he does not hate me, she thought, hoping that maybe she could be one of them. _

Sansa ordered a cinnamon roll and some coffee, and sat down by an empty table. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten alone in public. It made her uneasy, she was always with her friends. She would have been with them right now in the lake house if her mother hadn't decided to ditch them too spend the weekend with father.

Hoping to feel less awkward, she grabbed her phone and started going through her social media. Myrcella had already posted a picture of herself holding a cocktail in a boat. She could see the others behind her friend in the photo. They were all laughing and Joffrey was in the midst of opening a champagne bottle with a saber. None of them looked like they were missing her. She was about to like it when she received a text message.

Robb: You're not going to the lake house?

Sansa: No.

Robb: We need to talk.

Sansa: We don't.

Robb: Sansa.

She read her name in his voice, in the way he warningly hissed her name whenever she was getting on everyone's nerves. Her name always sounded different when it came out of his lips and she wasn't quite sure why, probably because he emphasized the first syllable much more than the second but she liked it better that way.

Sansa looked down at her phone, deciding to leave him on read when three dots appeared and she got another text.

Robb: I'm sorry.

For some reason, she felt angry at his words. Why had he kissed her in the first place only to feel sorry for it later? She threw away the rest of cinnamon roll and started walking around the mall to her favorite store. Macy's was busy which was unsurprising on a Saturday afternoon and Sansa walked away from the women's wear department, feeling that there were too many people to shop properly. Instead, she took the escalator to the upper floor and started browsing their large selection of handbags but nothing really caught her attention. Same with the shoe department, she already had too many high heels as it was.

Sansa continued walking around until she reached the lingerie area, stopping on her tracks as she found a black and nude lace teddy on a mannequin. She pictured herself wearing it, with black stockings as an idea popped into her mind. Maybe Joffrey would forgive her for ditching him this weekend if she put on a show for him sometime next week.

Sansa grabbed one in her size and headed to the changing rooms, leaving on her panties as she tried the teddy on. It fit her perfectly, just like a glove. She admired her figure under the different angles the mirrors provided before putting a hand on her waist and striking a sexy pose to take a picture on her phone to send to Joffrey later. Sansa remained like that a couple more minutes, staring at herself until her gaze stopped on the hand on her waist and she remembered Robb had touched there just a few hours ago and she had liked it. He hadn't slid his hands under her dress and yet she had felt his burning touch on her skin all the same, felt him rubbing his erection against her core as he kissed her against the wall.

She noticed the blush on her cheeks through her reflection on mirror and quickly looked away, taking off the teddy as quickly as possible and putting her dress back on, suddenly scared someone could read her thoughts.

Sansa grabbed the garment in her hand and headed to a cashier's desk, waiting for an employee to service her. Luckily, a uniformed blonde woman appeared in front of her, scanning the item before putting it inside a plastic bag and telling her the total. Sansa nodded, already with her credit card in hand.

"I'm paying," Robb suddenly said, appearing next to her out of nowhere and Sansa went stiff. What was he doing here?

"How did you find me?" She hissed softly, so that only he would hear her and he handed the cashier his own card.

"You're always at Macy's, Sansa," he replied without looking at her and there it was again. San-sa, drawled out, as if her name was some exotic word that required a careful pronunciation.

She remained quiet as the blonde woman handed Robb the plastic bag. "It's well worth the money, believe me," she said with a wink and Sansa seriously considered murdering the woman before deciding to storm off instead, but Robb quickly caught up to her.

"Why aren't you watching that dumb superhero movie with them?" Sansa asked him as they stepped out of the store. She had the impression everyone was looking at them as if they knew what they had done last night. She knew she was irrational, it's not like it was etched across their faces but it still made her uneasy, even more so because she hadn't hated it, quite to the contrary.

"I told them I wasn't feeling well," Robb replied calmly, walking next to her. "Look Sansa, we need to talk," he insisted as if he didn't care for her lack of reply over text.

She considered telling him to bugger off but conceded that he had point. Things would only become even more awkward between them if they avoided talking it out, and it's not like she could avoid seeing him when they literally lived together. "Not here," she said vaguely but saw him nod at her words through the corners of her eyes.

Sansa followed him to the outdoor parking lot, to where he had parked the SUV closer to the movies than to the mall. There weren't many cars, or people for that matter, in that zone. A mall was always busier than a cinema on an afternoon. Silently, they stepped inside the car, taking their usual seats, with Robb behind the steering wheel and her on the passenger side.

"Can you give me the bag, please?" She said as soon as they had closed the doors.

Robb looked at her with knitted brows as if he didn't know what she talking about until his eyes lit up as he suddenly remembered. He grabbed the small bag and went to hand it to her, but he had picked it upside down and the black fabric fell on his lap.

Sansa panicked as she saw him fumble with the flimsy garment until he realized what was it was and she immediately jumped over the center console, trying to take it away from him, but instead she fell face first on his crotch and he took a sharp intake of breath that sounded more like a groan.

She pulled herself away from him as quickly as possible, grabbing his upper tight for support until she was back on her seat. She felt flushed as she looked sideways at him and noticed he had his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Sansa rarely ever said those words to anyone but Joffrey. "You shouldn't have it seen that," she added as she stuffed the teddy back inside the bag.

"Who did you buy it for?" He asked without looking at her, instead he kept his gaze on the handful of trees in front of them. "Joffrey?"

Robb had said his name with his usual spite for the Baratheon boy but Sansa heard something else in there. Could it be jealousy? "Yes," she breathed out, looking down at her hands on her lap, somehow now too embarrassed to look at him.

"He doesn't deserve you," he stated calmly, though Sansa could see his knuckles turning white from the way he was gripping the steering wheel tightly between his hands.

"Can we not make this about him, Robb?" She snapped. Talking about Joffrey to her family never ended well, especially not with her mother or Robb. The only reason she was still allowed to date him was because her father and his had been good friends in college years ago.

Robb sighed before saying anything. She was his little sister, and even though his thoughts about her lately hadn't been very brotherly, he still felt quite protective over her. Her personality took a 180 degree turn once she got into junior high but he never stopped caring for her, he just learnt not to show it. "I'm just saying that he's not as perfect as you may think," he said carefully, trying to keep his voice levelled.

Sansa stared at him seriously before laughing but it wasn't the way she used to laugh when she was a child. It was the laugh that Margaery had taught her, the same one she addressed the awkward new girl at school when asked whether the seat next to hers was taken.

"If you're talking about the list in the boy's locker room, I know about that, Robb." Sansa was surprised with herself that she was able to talk about it like that, as if it was nothing. Margaery had laughed gleefully at being on the list but Sansa had been mortified. She had snuck inside the locker room that afternoon and tried wiping it away, but it didn't even smudge. After a while she had decided to do the same as her best friend – own up to it. "I thought you wanted to talk. About last night."

"Right," he exhaled. "I'm sorry." He said again while avoiding her gaze. She waited for him to say something else but he never did.

"Why do you do something only to be sorry about it later?"

"What?" Robb blurted out, turning his head to look at her in disbelief. He had expected her to make him beg for her forgiveness or even to use it as blackmail against him, but not some passive-aggressive reply.

"You heard me." She stated boldly, crossing her arms over her chest. Sansa knew her gesture was pressing her breasts together and that Robb would definitely notice it, but she didn't care. Or rather she did care very much.

His attention immediately diverted to her chest, captivated by how her breasts were now almost spilling out of her dress. He gulped and looked away, immensely thankful for the fact that he was wearing sunglasses. "You aren't sorry then?" He asked quietly.

"I wasn't the one who started kissing his sister out of nowhere," Sansa pointed out with a short scoff. She knew she was making him uncomfortable but she was determined to know why he had done, what it had meant for him. Was it just an impulse during a fit of rage or was there something more? Did she want there to be something more?

"You didn't push me away." Robb replied, cocking his eyebrow. He had a point.

"You had me trapped against the wall." Sansa said defensively, but it wasn't true, not entirely. She had had lots of time to pull away before that and she hadn't. "You're a good kisser," she added softly, not entirely sure she wanted him to hear it and if he did, he didn't give it away.

Robb didn't know what to say. Should he tell her how he often entertained non-brotherly about her despite the risk of freaking her out and having her tell their parents? Maybe coming clean about it would help him move on but then he saw Arya, Bran and Rickon approach the car through the rearview mirror, their movie clearly over and he realized how sick to his mind he was. Sansa was his little sister, he should look at her the way he looked at Arya, not in the way he did when he closed his eyes at night and let his mind wander off.

"I was angry, you were angry, we kissed," he decided then. "It was wrong and it won't ever happen again."

His words felt like a cold shower to her. So, this was it? He expected to kiss her like a God and then tell her to forget about it? How was she supposed to look at him as a brother now when she had felt his lips against hers and his cock pressed against her body?

For a moment, she was certain she would retort but then realized how irrational she sounded. He was her brother, if she wanted to be held against a wall and ravaged, Joffrey would be more than happy to comply.

"Okay." She said just as their siblings joined them and the car ride was filled with movie talk.

Robb pretended still being unwell the whole ride home but tried to balance it with polite interest about the movie. Sansa knew he was faking it. That was what had surprised her in the first place – Robb had hated super heroes even as a kid. While every other boy had decorated their bedroom with Superman and Spiderman posters, she could still remember his old room, with Harry Potter memorabilia everywhere.

The drive back home seemed to take even longer than the one to get there and Sansa felt impatient as they got stuck in traffic. She would even have considered stepping out of the car and walking back home if they hadn't been on the motorway. It didn't help that she wasn't looking forward that much to getting home either because then she would be stuck with him the entire weekend. It was too late to go to the lake now, especially with the traffic she would take hours to get there only to go back home the next day.

Once home, Robb declared that it was time for homework. They only had one more week of high school left until summer break, but elementary and middle school still went on for two weeks after that. Or was it three? She wasn't quite sure.

"I need help with my math homework," Rickon announced, looking at Robb after Arya and Bran had already scurried upstairs.

Sansa felt insulted her little brother didn't even consider asking her. She was a honors student after all, with better grades than Robb and even so, this was elementary school level. Everyone could do that. Was she really such bad company?

"I have some stuff I need to do," Robb told Rickon apologetically, pouring himself a glass of water in the kitchen. "But I can go over it later with you and make sure everything is correct." He offered and Rickon nodded, looking defeated.

"Hey," Sansa said out of the blue and both turned to look at her. It seemed they hadn't even noticed her presence. "I can do it with you," she said with her cheerleader's voice but Rickon only stared at with a dubitative look on his face until Robb gave him an encouraging nod.

"Sansa and Bran are the brains in the family," he said before going into his room, and Sansa watched him leave. Did he mean it as a joke or did he really believe she was smart?

Over the next few hours, Sansa learnt a lot of stuff. First, Rickon certainly wasn't the brightest in the family, at least not when it came to math. Somehow, she felt that as a sister, she ought to have known that. Wasn't that a thing that brothers and sisters knew about each other? Whether or not they were good at math. Second, he really was behind in his homework. She was certain elementary school teachers didn't give out that much homework which meant he must have been neglecting it for quite some time. In the end, Sansa gave up.

"Just go study for the English test you have on Monday and I'll do the homework for you," she sighed, grabbing the pencil from his hand. "Just don't tell mom, or Robb!" She added quickly.

And then without a warning, Rickon was hugging her tightly. Sansa was so surprised by it, she remained stoic for a moment until she processed what was happening and hugged her little brother back. Maybe it wasn't that bad to spend time with her family.

Sansa spent more time on the homework than was strictly necessary, making sure to copy his handwriting so it wouldn't look suspicious. At least it distracted her until they decided via group chat, each one of them in their individual rooms, to order pizza for dinner.

Arya then came into her bedroom, without knocking as was usual, and declared it was only fair for Sansa to help her with chemistry since she had helped Rickon out with math. Sansa sighed before halfheartedly agreeing. At least Bran was serious enough to do it on his own. It's not that Arya was dumb, she was just lazy and preferred joining every sports team in her school instead of caring for her studies.

Sansa retired early that night after dinner, not that she was having a horrible time or something but now, she was just too aware of Robb's presence in front of her on the round table. He couldn't move or breathe without her noticing. The way the veins in his forearms popped out when he cut through the thick crust of the pizzas or how he licked his lips after each slice to clean imaginary tomato sauce.

Once in bed, she forced herself not to think about it. What was the point? He had explicitly told her it was wrong and wouldn't ever happen again. She wouldn't deny it being wrong – pretty much every society in the world agreed that it was wrong. But did that absolutely mean it couldn't ever happen again? She wasn't quite as certain about that. She could still feel his lips on hers when she closed her eyes, and it didn't feel or taste wrong. Hell, it felt a hundred times better than kissing Joffrey but didn't matter now, it wouldn't happen again. Robb had decided it and she had agreed. Sansa fell asleep, still not admitting to herself that she felt disappointed that it wouldn't happen again.

The next day, she was the last one to wake up as usual even though she had gone to bed early. No one batted an eye as she arrived downstairs to have breakfast while everyone was already dressed and watching TV. It seemed that there was a Harry Potter marathon again and she knew for a fact her family could never resist those.

Sansa broke fast alone in the kitchen, drinking orange juice and eating cereal as she checked Instagram like it was a newspaper. Now it was Margaery who had posted a picture. It seemed to have been taken last night while they ate dinner in the terrace. She couldn't help but sigh at the photo. It wasn't that she felt jealous, she had actually had a good time with her siblings but she knew she would have to call Joffrey and she knew he'd be pissed.

Sansa walked into the living room and announced she would do the ironing. It was the last week of school and she wanted her a-list clothes back in the game. This in turn, helped Robb convince everyone they should clean the house before mom got home the next day as a surprise. She could see in their sibling's faces that they didn't seem very enthusiastic about that, but they got up from the couch without complaining. Yeah, Robb did wield some fatherly authority over them, maybe because their real father was so rarely present.

From the laundry room, she could vaguely hear the vacuum and Rickon's complaints as Robb ordered him to clean his room. Sansa stared at the pile of clean clothes and for a moment, considered ironing only hers before realizing that would be very petty of her.

She dialed Joffrey's number and put her phone on speaker. It rang and rang, and Sansa felt relieved he wasn't picking up. At least, she would have one more day to prepare herself for his yelling, but then he picked up at the last ring and she panicked again.

"Hey!" Sansa replied, trying to sound cheerful so she could gauge his mood. "Are you having fun?"

"You told me you'd come," was the only thing he said, and even then, it was a sneer.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, Joffrey," she said but the apology wasn't heartfelt.

"What are you even doing?"

"Ironing," Sansa replied in a sigh. She should really start wearing more pants and less dresses because those were a pain in the ass to iron.

"I thought you were sick," he said accusatorily and Sansa had almost forgotten her lie.

"I am!" She said quickly but knew he'd never buy her lie now. "Okay, I'm not but hear me out. I couldn't leave Robb alone with the kids all weekend. Plus, we only got one car right now."

"You're always such a bitch. Always with excuses for everything."

Sansa closed her eyes at his words. It wasn't the first time he had called her a bitch but she knew he didn't mean it. You said and did things you didn't mean to when you were angry. Like kissing your sister, Sansa sarcastically remarked but didn't say it out loud.

"It's not an excuse, Joffrey. It's the truth."

"Who even cares about them, Sansa?!" He was shouting now and Sansa leaned forward to lower the volume on her phone, almost getting burning herself on the hot iron in the process. "You belong with me, Sansa!"

Despite his angry tone, Sansa couldn't help the small smile on her lips. She belonged with him, his words not hers. So what if he hurt her sometimes, calling her names and more? At the end of the day, they were still together and she was quite sure he loved even though he never said it. She didn't say it either, but it was there.

"I know, Joffrey," she replied calmly, praying that he'd stop yelling. "It's just this weekend. Starting tomorrow, I'm all yours again. I promise you I'll make up for it."

"You know what, Sansa? Find your own ride tomorrow!" He shouted loudly but if she lowered the volume further, she'd end up with her phone on silent.

"I already told you I'm sorry, what else do you want me to do?" She retorted, raising her voice slightly but he didn't say anything and for some reason that angered her further. "Do you want me down on my knees and beg your forgiveness," she asked sarcastically.

"Maybe I do. That's all you can do properly after all – getting down on your knees and sucking dick!" Sansa stopped what she was doing at his words, not able to believe he was actually saying that. "That's what you are, isn't it? A pretty, talented whore!"

She was staring at his name on her phone, aghast when Robb suddenly entered the room and ended the call without saying anything. She should have seen him arriving considering the door was half open but somehow she had been to engrossed in her argument with Joffrey to notice his presence.

"This is what I'm talking about, Sansa," Robb groaned, setting her phone back on the shelf, face down. "He is an asshole and he doesn't deserve you. How can you let him call you those names?!"

"What names? What names, Robb? Bitch and whore?" She scoffed again. This was her defense mechanism after all and she had perfected it ever since middle school. "Come on, Robb. You thought the same thing when you saw my name next to 'best BJ' on the wall in the locker room." At least, she wasn't the winner in the category of 'greatest slut', that title had gone to Margaery and the brunette had actually felt proud about it.

"No, Sansa. That's not what I thought," he said, surprisingly calm.

"Oh, so bitch and whore was not what you had mind when you kissed me the other night?!" Sansa taunted, forgetting for a moment that the door was still open. Luckily for them, their siblings were upstairs and the vacuum was on.

Robb sighed, but didn't look away from her. If anything, it felt like his blue eyes were piercing right through hers. "No, that wasn't what I was thinking when I kissed you," he admitted, his voice low so that no one would hear them. "I was thinking about how you looked cute even while angry, how were trying so hard to have the last word and how, despite your make up being beyond smudged, you still looked like the most beautiful girl in the world."

He was ready to continue his rant when she kissed him out of the blue, making him stumble backwards against the doorframe with surprise. She knew she shouldn't do it, she knew it was wrong but she didn't care.

Robb had called her beautiful. She couldn't remember the last time someone had called her that besides mom. Sexy, attractive, enticing, sultry, she was called all those many times, but beautiful? Joffrey never failed to remind her she might be pretty on the outside, but that on the inside, she is as rotten as him and she believed him. And yet Robb had called her beautiful.

He kissed her back after a second of surprise, his hands hesitantly finding their way to her waist. There was none of the anger from Friday night. His lips were soft against hers and Sansa wondered, not without jealousy, if this was what Talisa had been allowed to experience every day for three years. What a fool that girl had been to have let go of him, of her brother. Sansa would never have let go if she hadn't heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

She pulled away from him, slightly out of breath and looked up at him shyly. She could hear his heartbeat from where she stood but her eyes were attracted to his half parted lips that she had just tasted.

"Robb, are you coming or what?" Arya blurted out, throwing the door wide open without making sure no one was standing behind it.

"What?" Robb panted with a frown, staring at Arya. His curls were a brown mess and his eyes were a darker shade of blue, Sansa noticed with a small smile. He was beautiful too, she decided then, more than she ever would be.

"Did you find the vacuum cleaner bags?" Their little sister asked with a groan, clearly exasperated, looking around the room and Sansa wondered if she was suspicious about something.

"I was just telling Robb that I think I saw them in the basement, in the shelves beneath the stairs," she replied in his stead.


	3. Chapter 3

**To the guest (guests?) who left a review: Thank you! It really means a lot to me that you are enjoying this!**

Helpful as always, Robb didn't mind driving to and from school with her but Sansa knew he was avoiding her. He'd jump out of the car as soon as they were parked at school instead of waiting for the bell to ring and make conversation. Not that they talked much otherwise, but this was a new low in their relationship.

Then mom arrived on Monday afternoon and they never were alone again except for the car rides. Sansa wanted to apologize but he barely talked to her and she didn't feel like blurting out "I'm sorry" like that, out of the blue, not when she had told him off when he tried to apologize the first time.

It didn't help that Joffrey was angry, giving her the silent treatment even in the classes where they sat next to each other. Sansa stopped making an effort when he didn't even bother to return her "hello" on Wednesday. Three days had gone by and she was done trying to be the bigger person.

Margaery sat down next to her at lunch with only a salad and a bottle of water in hand. The brunette looked disapprovingly at the chips Sansa was eating but didn't say anything. Sansa knew she shouldn't be eating crap if she wanted to remain a cheerleader next year but she figured she had the whole summer to get back on track.

"You look awful, Sansa," Margaery commented as she gave her a quick once over, before her smile twisted into a smirk. "You should apologize to Joffrey and get yourself some dick, girl." She said with a wink but Sansa had to keep herself from rolling her eyes.

"I did nothing wrong, there's no reason for me to apologize," Sansa pointed out, surveying the cafeteria. She knew she was looking for Robb but tried telling herself she was looking for Myrcella instead. It didn't help her inner lie that her search stopped when her eyes landed on Robb who was sitting on the tables outside, laughing with Theon and other guys from the football team. He too was eating chips for lunch as he listened to some most likely stupid story Theon was sharing.

"He'll give you the silent treatment for ever if you don't. You know he won't apologize," Margaery reasoned and Sansa knew she was right, but this time she refused to do the first step. If she meant anything to him, then he could very well swallow his ego for once.

"Hi," Myrcella said brightly as she sat down at the head of the table, with Sansa on her right side, and Margaery on her left side. They were staring at the blonde with curiosity. While they were Sansa and the blonde girl were both the same age, Sansa was a junior and Myrcella was still a sophomore. Yet, although they didn't share any classes, Sansa was pretty sure her biology teacher always ended the class on time.

"You're uncharacteristically late and even more cheerful than usual," Margaery commented as a blush crept upon the pale girl's cheeks. Myrcella tried focusing on the juice in her hand but the pink in her cheeks only got worse.

"Trystane and I kissed beneath the bleachers." She admitted, still looking down. Sansa suppressed a laugh as well as she could, Myrcella's innocence was refreshing compared to Margaery's brazenness.

"Don't let your brother find out. He's already pissed with Sansa, you don't want him to be pissed with you to." Margaery said, her eyes on Sansa the whole time.

The rest of the day went by just the same and Sansa was grateful the school year was coming to an end. She wanted to yell at Margaery and Joffrey. She wanted to tell them she hadn't alienated her entire family only to be told she looked awful by one of them and completely ignored by the other. At least, coming Friday she wouldn't have to see them every day and would have time to deal with what was preoccupying her mind and keeping her awake at night – her brother. Every time she closed her eyes, she could imagine kissing again, only in her thoughts, they weren't interrupted. Sansa knew it was wrong but that didn't stop her mind from conjuring those images.

On Thursday night, she could barely disguise her happiness to know that she only had one more day of school. After that, she'd be able to sleep all day if she so wishes. Except for the two weeks away in Hawaii with Joffrey and the Baratheons, that is if they even made up before then or she would have spent weeks and weeks convincing her parents for nothing.

Sansa watched from her chair, drinking tea, as mother washed the dishes and Robb dried them with a towel before putting them back in the cupboards. She had offered her help the previous evenings but Catelyn always refused, looking surprised she had even suggested it and Sansa would suppress the sadness that came with it. Sometimes, she wondered if her family would even notice her absence once she went to Georgetown next year. Maybe they were even eager to see her leave. She was certain Arya would jump at the occasion to get her bedroom since it was bigger and the window faced the backyard which meant less noise.

Then the dishes were done and they sat back down at the table with their own cups of tea. Only the three of them were left, the younger siblings had already gone to bed. Mom and Robb were chatting about something. Sansa could have focused on their conversation, but she was too enthralled by her brother. His jaw, his eyes, his arms, his hair – everything actually. Suddenly, she didn't even think his haircut was out of fashion anymore. Instead, she wanted to run her fingers through it again. Yeah, going to Georgetown was a good thing. It would be even better if it were already happening this year. At least then, she could try getting over the tingly feeling in her stomach each time she found him looking at her.

"I'm going to San Diego," Catelyn said a little more loudly, most likely to get her attention and Sansa moved her attention away from Robb to her mother.

"Again?" Sansa blurted out, jumping from her chair to go close the door behind her. "You cannot go, mom! Robb and I are tired of playing parents to our siblings," she shrilled at her mother. Robb was the one who did most of the work but that didn't make her words any less true. Their parents were neglecting them. Father hadn't come home in what? Two months and Catelyn hadn't even been back a week.

"Sansa, please-" Catelyn pleaded, but Sansa shook her head, having none of it.

"No, mom hear me out! Your children are your responsibility. If dad is screwing some woman while in San Diego, let him, it's not my problem but it is my problem if you leave the two of us alone again to take care of the kids," Sansa said, trying to keep her voice down. Perhaps, she would regret her words in the morning, but right now she was too angry to care.

"Your father isn't in San Diego for business," Catelyn said softly, taking Sansa by surprise. What had Ned been doing in San Diego for two months then?

"What is dad doing in California, mom?" Robb asked, as politely as ever. The only time he ever grew angry was with her, no one else ever had the privilege of being yelled at by him.

"Your father is sick." Catelyn announced and Sansa let herself fall back onto her chair. What?

"He was diagnosed with cancer a few months ago. The doctors here recommended he be treated in a hospital in San Diego because they're testing newer technology there," their mom explained.

A heavy silence fell in the room as Sansa and Robb processed the news. Cancer? How, Sansa wanted to ask. How were they only finding out about it now? What cancer – would he be okay?

"Why didn't you tell us anything?" Robb asked mother but Sansa was silent with shock. Father was sick. He wasn't flying back to visit them on weekends not because he didn't care, he wasn't visiting them because he was sick. Suddenly Sansa too felt sick to stomach when she realized she had just accused him of cheating on mother.

"Father and I decided it was best not to tell. We didn't want to worry you," Catelyn admitted, motherly rubbing her son's hand over the table.

"You should have told us. At least, Robb and myself," Sansa insisted, but her anger was dissolving now. She would have been less prissy if she had known. That changed things.

"I'm sorry," Catelyn said softly but didn't make a move to grab her hand like she had done with Robb. Sansa didn't blame her – she had started running away from her mother's touch when she entered middle school and somehow showing affection to your parents was considered lame by her friends.

"When do you leave?"

"The day after tomorrow. They are going to try a new combination of chemotherapy and radiation, and I want to be there for him." Mom sighed. "I know it's a lot to ask of you, to take of siblings over the summer holidays…" Catelyn drawled, but Robb was already shaking his head at her words. He would never let their mother down. He wasn't her.

"No, mom, it's okay," Sansa immediately whispered, feeling like an asshole. "Robb is responsible and I will do my best to be as well," Sansa smiled as tears now welled up in her eyes.

She cried herself to sleep that night. For a moment, she thought about going to Robb's room and cry in his arms, like she used to do as a child. He must be feeling just as bad as her, if not worse. Sansa had been her father's little girl until she reached puberty and started acting out, pushing all her family away. Robb had never had that rebellious stage, there was a point where he started going out often but he never fell apart with Ned or Cat, unlike her. Father and him were always very close.

Sansa: Are you okay?

She waited for an answer but it never came, and after an hour, she was fast asleep, her head resting on her tearstained pillow.

Sansa felt awkward at school the next day. The seniors had left early after pulling their prank (dick shaped balloons filled with helium everywhere) and she hadn't been able to talk with Robb since last night. She desperately walked to talk about it, but her friends weren't exactly the kind for deep conversations. You went to Margaery for boys stuff and to Myrcella for shopping, for the rest, you kept your mouth shut and dealt with it alone.

She tried striking up a conversation with Joffrey over lunch but he was still giving her the silent treatment, purposefully ignoring her in front of everyone. It made her feel equally angry and embarrassed, everyone was aware of their dispute at this point. She had just found out her father had cancer and she had no one to talk to about it. Robb was certainly with Jon and Sam, or even with Theon. Sansa was sure his friends would be there for him.

She tried intertwining her hand with Joffrey's under the table but he immediately pulled his hand away from hers. She was on the verge of tears but she wouldn't let herself cry in the cafeteria. Instead, she picked up her phone and sent Joffrey the picture she had taken while trying on the teddy in the dressing room.

Sansa: Your place, after school?

She saw Joffrey's phone screen light up and he immediately picked it up to look at the notification. A smirk crossed over his features.

Joffrey: Yes.

She lied beneath him on the bed and he rocked into her, his body above hers, curse words escaping his lips every few seconds. Sansa dragged her nails along his back but she wasn't into it, not that he had noticed. She wanted to cry and not from the tight grip on her hips.

After giving him head as soon as they stepped inside the house, still in the entrance parlor they had headed to the winter garden and eaten some food prepared by the servants. Sansa had smiled weakly when she spotted the lemon cakes on the table. Marla, the cook, was always so nice to her even though he didn't want her talking too much with the staff.

"You look off, are you okay?" Joffrey asked her, distractedly going over his social media accounts on his phone.

Sansa felt her heart swell at the question. He did care about her, he just wasn't very keen on showing it.

"My father has cancer," Sansa replied, trying to keep her voice nonchalant despite her sadness.

To her surprise, Joffrey set his phone down on the table and turned to look at her, grabbing her hand in his. "I'm sure he will pull through," he said confidently, kissing her knuckles before letting go of her hand again and sticking some kiwi in his mouth.

"You don't know that," Sansa couldn't help but argue. She knew he had meant the words kindly, but they were a lie nonetheless. "What if he doesn't, Joffrey? What if I lose my father?" She cried into her hands before quickly wiping the tears, knowing that Joffrey hated crybabies.

"I thought you hated your family," he said coldly, eyeing her with something akin to disdain as if daring her to admit she had lied to him about that. "You don't need him anyway. I will pay for your tuition and we'll get out of this shit town," Joffrey snarled.

They had talked about it often, even since reaching high school and being in the same class. Joffrey and Sansa were the highest ranking students in their year. He had promised her a golden future: Georgetown and then an Ivy League Law School. And afterwards, they'd take over the world, the two of them, his own words not hers. Sansa had butterflies in her stomach every time he talked about it, as if it were certain, already written down in the stars and there was nothing she could do to change that.

"It's not just about the money, Joffrey," Sansa sighed. "He's my father."

"So what?" Joffrey shouted, standing up before taking off his shirt and jeans in front of her. "I can't remember the last time I saw Robert and I'm not worse for wear, Sansa." And with that, he jumped inside the pool, head first.

So what, Sansa asked herself. Maybe he was right. Of course he was, Joffrey was always right, whether on a test or in life. She hadn't seen her father in two months and she hadn't felt the need to call him. And her life was all planned out, nothing would keep her away from Joffrey and his dream. It was her dream too, she tried reminding herself.

Sansa quickly stripped out of her clothes until she was wearing nothing but the teddy and jumped into the water. Joffrey smirked as he saw her swimming next to him, like they always did on Fridays. Today was the last day of school, summer was at their door and in one year, she would be far away from this shit town as he called it. She swam next to him, happy for the pool water which hid her tears away from him.

"You're mine, Sansa," Joffrey growled into her ear as he continued trusting into her, pulling Sansa away from her thoughts. She focused on his movements and noticed he was close. "Tell me that you're mine," he ordered her.

"I'm yours, Joffrey," she moaned, faking ecstasy into his voice and he replied with a grunt.

Sansa wondered if it was worth closing her eyes and trying to imagine a certain someone with brown curls and blue eyes in her head to have a chance at getting off, but before she could get over her scruples of imagining her brother making love to her, she heard Joffrey cum. At least it was over and she could go home, Sansa thought, standing up from the bed to go find her clothes as Joffrey discarded the used condom.

"That was great," Joffrey breathed out with a genuine grin, now lying on his back as Sansa pulled the teddy back over her body. It had dried sufficiently since they left the pool. "Did you cum?" He asked her.

Sansa wanted to laugh, she almost did as she buttoned up her dress in front of the mirror. After all these years, he still needed to ask. "Yes, a couple of times," she lied and watched as Joffrey fell back against his pillows, a satisfied smile on his face. No need to tell the truth and put him in a sour mood too.

She had only ever slept with three guys in her entire life, but if you listened to the rumors, you'd think she had been with the entire high school. Podrick Payne had been by far the best, but she only ever saw him at parties. Coming to think of it, Sansa didn't even know anything about him but always found herself searching for him at any party she attended. Joffrey wasn't bad either, usually. A little brutish perhaps, but he always allowed her to slide her hand between their bodies to get herself off. Sometimes he did it himself but Sansa didn't enjoy it much then, there was always more pain than pleasure in those moments.

"You aren't staying?" Joffrey asked her as he saw her put on her jacket and head to the door.

"Not tonight," she replied. "But we have the whole summer," she promised with a wink.

Sansa slipped out of his bedroom and walked around the large mansion. They called it Casterly Rock because it was made of stone and look pretty much like a castle. Sansa found it was too cold with marble flooring but she always felt like a princess as she climbed down the large, rounded stairs.

Once downstairs, she almost expected to find Myrcella before remembering that her friend always went to some weird fitness course on Fridays. She found Cersei drinking tea with Jaimie in the small parlor instead. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" The blonde woman asked Sansa as Jaimie offered her a warm smile.

"I am expected at home, thank you though," Sansa replied before walking out slowly enough not to be considered rude.

Maybe one day she and Robb could be like that. Drinking tea together every day inside her mansion. She just hoped she would be happier with Joffrey than Cersei was with Robert. Even though the beautiful blonde woman tried to keep it quiet, everyone knew of her husband's numerous affairs.

Sansa stepped inside Catelyn's Prius and let out a scream, kicking the steering wheel in the process. When had everything become so fucked up? Was it when she started doubting her love for Joffrey, developing feelings for her older brother or when she found out her father was sick?

She cried as she sped out of the Lannister estate, driving way too fast even as she pulled into the streets. She wanted to drive off a cliff but there were no cliffs in the area. Maybe the lake would do, but she was sure mom needed the car. Sniffing away her tears, Sansa drove to a fast food joint instead. She knew she shouldn't. Margaery had warned her that her cheerleader's uniform was becoming a little too tight but Sansa didn't care about that now.

She pulled over by the drive-through and ordered a meal with large fries. She then parked the car in the deserted parking lot and tried eating away her feelings but the cries didn't stop, if anything, they intensified with the guilt of stress-eating. She threw the empty paper bag inside a trash can without leaving the car, and drove back home. Joffrey lived in the opposite side of town from them, were most of the rich kids lived. However, unlike the other fathers, Robert forced his kids to go to public school because they needed to be roughed up.

Sansa found herself speeding, not truly caring about getting a ticket but she didn't head home right away. She drove around and around, until she had to stop at a gas station and fill the tank. Her hands now smelled of gasoline since she had forgotten to put on the plastic gloves and for a second, she wondered what would happen if she brought a lighter to her hands. Would they go up in flames? Would she?

Then tiredness took over and she decided to go home and cry herself to sleep again. Finally, she arrived in her street and decided to park outside, instead of using the garage. She didn't want to wake anyone up. Blessed were her siblings who were oblivious to what was going on and were undoubtedly peacefully sleeping. Sansa gave a quick glance at her phone. It was almost one in the morning, everyone was definitely sleeping.

Carefully as not too make much noise, Sansa opened the door and let herself in. There was no noise, none at all. It made her feel nostalgic for when her father was home and the whole house would be filled with his snores. She always complained about that the following mornings.

Sansa was about to go to her room upstairs when she started dreading crying herself to sleep once again. She couldn't do it, not again, she wasn't strong enough for that. Instead of going upstairs, she headed to the dining room and opened the curio cabinet. She wasn't one to drink alone, in fact she couldn't remember ever drinking alcohol outside of a party or a family dinner but this time it was different. She grabbed a bottle Jägermeister, hidden away in the back. Her parents never drank it, claiming it was nasty but someone had gifted it to them. Silently tiptoeing into the kitchen, Sansa opened the bottle with a small pop and took a sip. It was nasty, indeed, but it didn't stop her from taking another sip.

She set the bottle back down on the counter as her attention diverted to the small hallway at the opposite end of the kitchen. The left door led to the basement staircase, the right one to Robb's room. Sansa gulped as she eyed the closed door. She hadn't seen him all day, in fact she hadn't seen him since last night. Was he okay, she asked herself, somewhat worried now.

Without giving her actions another thought, Sansa grabbed the bottle in one hand and headed to the closed door. She turned the handle without knocking and let herself in. The curtains weren't drawn and moonlight was seeping through the windows, illuminating his sleeping figure on the bed.

Robb was snoring softly, rhythmically, nothing like their father. He was lying on his side, facing away from her and Sansa had a perfect view of his naked back, the covers crumpled up around his legs. He had a beautiful back, she had always noticed that about him when they went to the beach. She remembered when his shoulders started broadening as he hit puberty as chest hair started covering his torso. Jeyne Poole, her childhood friend, developed a crush on him when he was around fourteen or fifteen. Sansa had frowned at her friend, not understanding how anyone could find her brother attractive and yet here she was, almost four years later ogling him in the darkness.

She took another sip, it was his fault really. Sure, she had long since came to the conclusion that her brother was handsome and that her old friend was right, but she had never allowed herself to lust after him. No, she happily let Joffrey kiss her and go to sleep with a smile on her face like a good girl. After a football game, she might have glanced at her brother's ass in the tight, white trousers as Joffrey held her in his arms, but she would never have found herself in his bedroom at night. It was all his fault for kissing her.

Feeling a small buzz, Sansa placed the bottle on the second nightstand and slid herself in bed next to him. The bedsheets, the covers, the pillow – it all smelled of him and she melted right into it. Slowly, she approached him from behind and wrapped her arms around him. She had never ever been the big spoon and for some reason it made her smile. Sansa rested one of her hands on his bicep, drawing patterns into it with her fingers. She knew he had woken up as soon as she had cuddled against him, his breathing had changed and the snoring stopped, but he hadn't pushed her away.

"What are you doing here?" Robb whispered as she drew her fingers through his curls. She had always envied him for it, about how unfair it was that he got to have curls when she only got straight hair.

"Cuddling up to you," she replied just as softly and as if to prove her point, she pressed her body closer to his, her chest against his back, intertwining their legs. It felt good, even the hair on his legs wasn't as scratchy as she had imagined. Joffrey barely had any hair on his body.

Robb breathed deeply as he felt her soft legs slide around his. "You shouldn't be here," he groaned quietly but still he made no motion to push her away.

Sansa took it as an invitation to glide her fingers through his chest hair. She could his feel his heart beating fast beneath her palm. She slid her hand lower, to his stomach, and she felt his body tensing under her touch. Was he flexing his muscles for her, she wondered with amusement, of was his body simply reacting to her caress. There were fewer hairs on his stomach compared to his chest and Sansa roamed his skin with curiosity, finding the line of hairs she had seen when he had leant over the table almost a week ago. They were still soft and she led her hand down their path until her fingers reached the waistline of his boxers.

His breath caught in his throat but once again, he did not stop her. Her hand glided over the cotton, palming him through the fabric. He was hard, she realized with a smile. It made her happy not to feel unwelcome and she needed this closeness. Sansa felt him through the boxers, now finding a small wet spot on the garment. Robb was moaning now, still quietly enough that no one would hear them beyond his bedroom. Sansa continuing rubbing him, too softly, too featherlight to give him any real relief, anything past frustration. His hips were bucking against her touch and she moved her hand, ready to slide it beneath his boxers when his hand forcefully grabbed her forearm and pushed it away.

Sansa felt somewhat offended as Robb sat up straight and she decided to sit up too, with her legs crossed beneath her. She continued staring at him as he panted, struggling to catch his breath and she found pleasure in that sight. Gods, she wanted to kiss him!

"What were you doing, Sansa?" He asked, looking everywhere but at her even though she was there, right in front of him.

His sudden sense of propriety hurt her more than anything else and she leaned over the mattress to grab the bottle and took another sip. Robb finally looked up, probably confused by the sound. Her hair was secured in a messy bun and her throat exposed as she tilted her head back as she drank. The sight only made him harden more, if that was even possible at this point without him turning to stone. He tried to focus his gaze on her face, trying to push away his unholy thoughts as he noticed her bloodshot eyes, even with the little light. "Have you been crying?" Robb asked, grabbing the bottle away from her lips as some liquor dripped from the bottle's short neck to her chin, all the way down to her cleavage, his eyes helplessly drawn to it.

Realizing he was once again lusting after his sister, Robb brought the bottle to his own lips and poured the liquid into his mouth, wondering if the extra sweet taste belonged to his sister. He had always imagined her to taste sweet, obscenely so, and the kisses they had shared had only comforted that guess. It made him wonder how she would taste between her legs, and there it was again, the unholy thoughts and he took another large sip.

"I let Joffrey fuck me today," she confessed quietly, not even certain why when she noticed him drinking even more at her words. Sansa hoped the alcohol wouldn't change the taste of his lips on hers, she had enjoyed his natural flavour so much. "I let him fuck me and cried all the way through it," Sansa admitted, looking down as if in shame. As if sleeping with her boyfriend was wrong. The wrong thing was talking to her brother about it.

Suddenly, she felt movement on the mattress and a few seconds later, Robb's arms were wrapped tightly around her body as her head rested on the crook of his neck. His scent was more intoxicating than the Jägermeister, she found, already feeling somewhat dizzy. The strength of his hug pulled her so close to him, she was now sitting on his lap, feeling his arousal between her legs. "I'm going to kill him," Robb groaned against her ear, sliding his fingers through her long hair.

"I wasn't crying because of him," she whispered against his skin, trying to resist sticking out her tongue and licking his neck. "Father," she sobbed, her heart too tight to say anything more, but Robb understood. He always did.

He pressed her face flush against his chest, hushing her as he kissed her the top of her head, on her hairline and Sansa longed for his kiss on her lips. "I know, Sansa. I know," he whispered. Robb didn't tell her everything would be okay, he didn't lie to her like Joffrey had. Instead, he did what Joffrey hadn't allowed her to do with him – find comfort in his embrace.

"I don't know if I can," she whimpered, not exactly sure of what she referring too. She didn't know if she could see her siblings and pull on a strong face, not let her emotions show through. She didn't know if she could take care of them while mom was away. She didn't know if she could survive in case father didn't.

"I know you can, Sansa," Robb murmured but his tone was more firm than previously. "You can and you will," he promised. "We will."

Tears moved from her eyes onto his skin but didn't pushed away in disgust at her weakness. He held her closely instead, making her feel loved, something she wasn't exactly used to any longer. Slowly, she pulled herself away from his chest, putting in enough space between so she could look into his blue eyes. She did so for a moment, taking in their beauty, their warmth and their familiarity. She had seen those blue eyes every day in her life and they had meant home to her.

Without a warning, she grabbed the straps of her dress and pulled the garment over her head, revealing herself to him. Sansa noticed Robb's stare as his eyes roamed her body, only partly hidden by the lace and the sheer fabric. She leaned forward, putting her hand on his nape before kissing him. For a second, she was afraid he wouldn't kiss her back, that he would reject her but then she felt his tongue asking for entrance and Sansa doubted she would ever be able to refuse him. His hands went to her waist, and then down to her hipbones, pulling her closer and she happily obliged.

His erection was pressing more firmly against her mound and she couldn't help but slowly rocking against him, enjoying the friction through the lace of her teddy. Robb broke off their kiss, gasping for air and Sansa used the opportunity to nibble on his lower lip as his hips were now jutting beneath her, matching her movements.

His lips found their way to her neck then, his teeth grazing her skin and a soft moan escaped her mouth. She would have been embarrassed by it if Robb wasn't having as much trouble as her to remain quiet. And then she thought about why they had to keep quiet. Their mom and siblings were sleeping upstairs, and what they were doing was so wrong. Aberrantly so, against nature even.

As if burnt, she immediately pried herself away from him, rushing back to her feet as she tried to ignore the throbbing between her legs and her heaving chest. Robb was frowning at her, panting. And they stared into each other's eyes but Sansa forced herself to look away or else she would fall back into his arms.

She bent down, her hands fumbling around the floor to find her dress in the darkness and then tiptoed to the door, but a large arm wrapped around her waist stopped her merely inches from the handle. Her toes merely grazed the floor as he held against his body, her back glued to his naked chest.

"This is wrong," Robb whispered into her ear, matching her thoughts but his behavior betrayed his true feelings.

"And yet it feels so right," Sansa murmured as reply, melting against him and he draped all her hair over her left shoulder, and proceeded to nibble at the skin on the right side of her neck. She tilted her head backwards against his chest, granting him more access as they stumbled backwards until he collided with his desk.

She should have moved away as he did, she knew she ought to, and yet as Robb slipped his hand inside her teddy through the side cutouts, Sansa merely bit her lips to keep her voice down. The pads of his fingers were soft against her skin, against her waxed mound, sliding lower before parting her lips.

"Robb," she whimpered softly, digging the heels of feet onto the floor and pushed herself even more tightly against him. He hummed against her ear, closing his eyes to focus on the sensation. Her skin was so soft, even down there and then there was wetness on his fingers as he pried her lips her apart. God, she was wet for him and his dick throbbed painfully in his boxers.

Sansa lost all rational thought as Robb slid one, and then two fingers, inside her, his palm rubbing against her engorged clit in languid caresses. He wasn't brutish and he wasn't impatient, instead drawling it out as Sansa slowly fell herself drowning into his touch, gyrating her hips in matching movements, still biting her lips to remain quiet.

Robb was intoxicated by the change in her scent, he was certain she was smelling different now. He would have compared it to peaches if his mind had still been functional, but Sansa was now rubbing her ass more firmly against his crotch and he could barely focus on the movements of his fingers. Each second that passed making it harder for him to keep himself from ripping off her teddy and taking her then and there but this was about her.

She felt the build-up of her climax just like a spring coil tightening more and more inside of her, and tears were now gathering on her eyes, vaguely aware of Robb's groans behind her. Then the figurative coil sprung free and she came in shockwaves, powerless over the moans that escaped her lips before he covered her mouth with his left hand, his right one still busy rocking her through her orgasm.

Her legs felt like putty and she clenched her hand on his thigh to keep herself from falling as he slid his hand away from teddy. Sansa stayed like that for a few seconds, her chest heaving as she enjoyed the remainder of the sensation with a smile on her face. She had just lived through her best orgasm and it was her brother who had given it to her. She knew she should feel ashamed of herself, but instead she felt giddy. Maybe an orgasm was exactly what she had needed today.

She pulled herself away from him, eager to reciprocate the pleasure when she noticed the large, dark stain on his grey boxers. She then raised her eyes to his face which revealed he was looking somewhat embarrassed Well, that explained the moisture she was feeling on her ass and the frantic groans. Against any of his expectations, she closed in the distance between them, grabbing him by his curly hair and tilting his hair to the side so she could speak into his ear. "Next time wait for me to return the favor," she whispered seductively before giving his lips a last kiss.

Then, she moved away, grabbing her dress from the floor and headed out of his bedroom to hers, where she felt asleep without needing to cry.

**As you will have noticed in this chapter, Sansa isn't the healthiest of people, mentally speaking. She feels isolated, both in regard to her family and to her friends, and in some way, she is desperate for comfort and affection. **

**Some might see it as OOC, but whenever I imagined Sansa in a modern settings, I always thought of her as struggling between who she is and who she wants to be. **

**Anyway, what did you think? :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa left her bed at five in the morning. She knew she'd regret waking up early later in the day when she'd struggle to keep her eyes open in the afternoon, but she was so anxious that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anyway. Her younger siblings knew nothing about father's cancer. Catelyn had merely told them she would spend part of the summer with Ned in California because she missed him and Sansa wasn't certain she'd be able to pull off the lie.

She tiptoed to the bathroom, as was usual, and took a quick shower while keeping an eye on the time on her phone all along to make sure she wouldn't take so much confidence in being early that she'd make herself late. Now fresh and dressed, Sansa made her way downstairs, avoiding the steps on the stairs that she knew made cracking sounds.

It felt weird to be the first one to turn on the lights and the coffeemaker in the morning. She was usually the last one to wake up and then she'd have so little time left, she'd steal a forgotten toast from the kitchen table and call it breakfast.

"Alright, Sansa, you can do this," she whispered to herself before opening the fridge to gather the ingredients for the sandwiches. "No peanut butter for Robb, Bran wants toasted bread, Rickon is allergic to tomatoes and Arya will eat just about anything," Sansa went on just as quietly.

She felt scared and nervous, to know that mom was counting on her to behave responsibly for once. Usually, all the weight was put on Robb's shoulders in the absence of their parents, but this time, they were actually hoping she'd to pull her own weight and not be another pain in the ass. She knew that mom and dad no longer had high expectations of her, but this time she didn't want to disappoint them. They already had enough on their plates as it was, and she would do anything not to make it worse.

Sansa stared proudly at the four paper bags on the counter with her siblings' names written on them, even taking the time to write cute, little messages on the napkins. Mom used to do that to her when she was little until she grew embarrassed of it and threw a tantrum, declaring she was not a baby anymore. From that day onwards, there was never again a brown bag with her name on the counter and Sansa couldn't blame anyone for it but herself.

Afterwards, she focused on actually making breakfast with pancakes, bacon and a wide assortment of fruits. No eggs though because she hated the smell of it. She tried to cut the kiwis and the bananas the same way the servants did at Joffrey's place but she wasn't as talented with a knife.

"You're up early," Robb commented, announcing his presence and startling Sansa who almost burnt her hand on the pan.

"I wanted to get a head start," she admitted sheepishly before turning around to look at him. He was standing by the doorway, dressed only in a mesh grey t-shirt and black boxers, his hair looking like a bird's nest and Sansa felt acutely aware that she wasn't wearing any make-up. Would he think her ugly like this, she wondered nervously, trying to tell herself that she shouldn't care, he was nothing more than her brother who in the past had seen her in diapers and being sick more times than she could count. _Yeah, and only a few nights ago, he also saw me orgasm on his fingers._

"I'm tempted to take a picture and send it to mom," he teased lightheartedly and Sansa chuckled at his comment, until she felt him approach her from behind and then kiss the top of head before tousling her hair. She wanted to yell at him for that, tell him how long it took her in the morning to brush out all the knots but instead she felt a shiver run down her spine.

They hadn't talked since that night, hell they hadn't even been alone in the same room since that night. There was always at least one of their siblings present, and even then, she couldn't take it upon herself to look in the eye. She wanted to blame it on the alcohol and pretend as if nothing had happened, even if it proved increasingly difficult to do so when they were alone. She could already feel herself blushing and he had barely kissed her forehead like he did to Arya and mom.

But then he was no longer standing next to her and she turned around to find him leaning over the table, stealing some pieces of peach and apple from the platter. Sansa swatted away his hand playfully, forcing herself not to linger too long. "Wait for the others, Robb," she chastised him while picking a piece of kiwi for herself. "Go take a shower and then we can all eat together." She was afraid of being alone with him for too long. It was ridiculous really, they had been alone so often in the past, but now it felt different.

"What are you doing today?" Robb asked nonchalantly, trying to focus his gaze on anything but on her. He had never seen her cook, never seen in front of the stove for that matter and now he found himself acutely aware of how she would shift her weight from one leg to the other every few seconds, her hips slightly swaying from right to left when she went to tiptoes to inspect the pancakes she was making.

"Driving them to school, then I'm going to Target. Rickon has an appointment at the dentist today so I'll pick him up early, and by the time the appointment is over, it will be time to pick up Arya and Bran at the school," Sansa went on monotonously as if she was reciting a mental list.

Robb watched as she moved away from the stove to the kitchen cabinet where they kept the extra maple syrup. Her hand gripped the counter for support as she went tiptoes again, in the hopes of reaching the highest shelf. He stared at her legs as the dress rode up, revealing the back of her milky white thighs, and he was mesmerized by the sight until she let out little grunts as she struggled to stretch her body longer. Blood was already rushing south and he leapt forward, grabbing the tube for her in the hopes of stopping his body's reaction. She mouthed a quick thank you as she took the bounty from his hand and walked to the table to place it in the center.

"They can take the bus home you know, Arya and Bran," he said after a while, hoping she wouldn't notice the rawness of his voice. Sansa was frowning slightly, pinching her lower lip between her canines like she always did when she was focused and Robb took a sharp intake of breath.

"I know, but I really hated taking the bus when I was their age," Sansa replied with a small smile. "Do you need anything from Target?" She turned to look at him and noticed he seemed somewhat zoned out. "Robb?" She laughed.

"I need some socks to wear with the work boots," he replied after a while and Sansa stared at him curiously. "Not the short ones to wear with sneakers, but crew length ones."

"You got it!" She said a little too cheerfully, startling both herself and him with her shrill voice. "Now go take a shower. I think they'll be down soon."

Just as anticipated, everyone came rushing down for breakfast about fifteen minutes later and Sansa was pretty certain that their combined footsteps on the stairs sounded like a thunderstorm.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Rickon as he noticed all the food displayed on the table. Bran nodded in agreement but Arya was already busy piling up bacon on her plate.

"Do you plan on doing this every morning until mom gets back?" Bran asked hopefully, pouring himself some freshly pressed orange juice.

Sansa laughed at him, trying to appear unfazed but she was really enjoying her siblings' appreciation. "Only if you don't put me in a bad mood until then," she joked.

"I'll do my best," Arya promised with a mischievous grin, knowing full well that if anyone was to piss her off, it would usually be her. Or Robb.

Her brother joined them in the kitchen only a few minutes later and unlike everyone else, he actually took the time to wish everyone a good morning. Sansa watched him cut Rickon's bacon into smaller pieces, closely observing the way his fingers tensed on the knife's handle before remembering where those fingers had been only a few nights ago and then choking on her coffee.

"Are you okay?" Arya asked after beating her back repeatedly until Sansa was able to breathe again.

"Yes," the redhead lied in a whisper but she could feel Robb's gaze on her and she lifted her head to find him looking at her with a cocked eyebrow as if amused by the whole ordeal. How could he be so unfazed after what happened in his bedroom? Sansa was pretty sure it was written all over her face but he looked just as gorgeous and innocent as always.

Lucky for her, it was soon time to drive her siblings to school. Sansa was glad mom had left her the Prius because she absolutely hated driving dad's SUV. She kept checking in on them through the rearview mirror the entire drive as if afraid they'd suddenly disappear and she'd fail her parents, but they made it to Rickon's school without an incident and Sansa even took the time to double check that his t-shirt was on the correct way.

The car pulled to a stop and Sansa waited for Rickon to get out of the car but he never did. "What are you waiting for?" She asked him.

"Mom and Robb always walk with me to the door."

Sansa groaned before sighing. "Okay." She said, turning of the engine before exiting the car.

Her first reaction was to find mom and Robb's behavior excessive but when she noticed the speed at which the cars drove past the school, she actually had to admit that they had a point. Mental note: Walk Rickon to the door.

Bran and Arya were dropped off next and Sansa finally found herself alone in the car. She now had a few hours to get her nails done and wander around in the nearest Target. As usual when at a lack for ideas, Sansa settled on a red color for her long almond shaped nails.

Just as she was taking a walk through the alleys at Target, Margaery called her on the phone.

"Hi Megabomb what is it?"

"I need to tell you something, Sansa!" Margaeary shouted and Sansa pulled the phone somewhat away from her ear.

"What?" Sansa asked distractedly as she found herself in front of the men's wear area, looking for socks.

"So today, I come into the kitchen and find Myrcella eating greek yogurt!"

"So?"

"I didn't invite her to a sleepover! So I'm staring at her all confused and then Loras comes in looking all smug, and she is blushing so much I thought she was going to pass out!"

Sansa waited for her friend to continue but only silence followed and she realized that she had missed most of what Margaery had said until she made sense of the words.

"Loras and Myrcella? Who would have thought? I thought she was a virgin." Sansa said quietly, she was in a public place after all. "Wait, wasn't she all over that Martell guy only a few days ago?"

"Well, maybe when I told her she shouldn't be with Trystane, she saw it as an invitation to sleep with my brother," Margaery snorted. "My brother!" She shouted. "How would anyone want to sleep with him? I just threw up a little in my mouth imagining Loras with Myrcella."

"Oh come on, you're exaggerating. Myrcella is pretty and your brother is well, attractive." Sansa replied, only half listening as she spotted a pair of colorful socks in Robb's size.

"Sansa! He is my brother! He looks like an annoying potato sack to me. Imagine your brother having sex and tell me that doesn't disgust you."

Sansa let the socks in her hands fall to the floor as she heard Margaery's words, almost scared that her best friend somehow knew what thoughts she had been entertaining lately. She could imagine Robb having sex too well and she found nothing about it disgusting. Actually it now made her sad that she hadn't been able to see his face when he had been pleasuring her a few nights ago. _Oh my god, Sansa! You're sick!_

"But it's different for you," Margaery added quickly. "You were already dating Joffrey before you became friends with Myrcella."

"Still, you are right! Eww!"

"See? That's what I'm telling you." Margaery sighed and then went on another rant about she'd have to recruit some freshmen to have enough cheerleaders for next year.

Sansa managed to buy some socks and a dozen more articles that she didn't really need before heading to the grocer's next door to buy food for dinner. By the time she had put everything away in the fridge and in the freezer, she had to go pick up Rickon for his dentist's appointment. Surprisingly, he was actually eager to go see Doctor Luwin but Sansa quickly found that was because it allowed him to miss two hours of math.

By dinnertime, Sansa had some newly found respect for her mom. Catelyn had mostly been a stay-at-home mom except for a few hours of piano lessons each week. Sansa had always believed it meant that she spent her whole day doing nothing but this first day in her mom's shoes had already proven her wrong. There was so much driving around involved on top of making the meals, cleaning a little and helping out Rickon with homework. Luckily, Sansa had planned ahead, and had bought some chicken and potatoes which only needed to be cooked in the oven.

Robb had come a few minutes ago and had rushed to his bedroom to take a shower, claiming that he was covered in dust after visiting various construction sites. Sansa was sitting at the table, doing a test on her phone to find out what type of fruit she was according to her personality.

"Sansa!" Robb groaned, making his way to her. "What is this?" He asked, holding up two pairs of socks: Green ones with crocodiles and blue ones with wolves.

"It's so cute right?" Sansa laughed, taking off her slippers to show him hers. "I got these orange ones with giraffes," she said wiggling both her feet at him. "And pink ones with flamingos. I am actually thinking of going back to get the matching pajamas."

A grin was creeping upon Robb's lips as he looked at his sister and noticed how happy she was. Seeing Sansa genuinely smile was a rarity they were usually only blessed with on her birthday. Otherwise, the most you got was a knowing smirk or a tight lipped smile when someone said a joke, but here she was, beaming. About socks. And Robb was pretty sure he had never seen anything more beautiful than a smiling Sansa wearing colorful socks with a summer dress.

"Still, I cannot wear these to work," he sighed, giving the socks another look. Everyone would snigger when he'd change into his work boots.

"I got you plain black ones too, but give these a try, at least at home. They're really comfy!" Sansa pleaded, giving him the puppy eyes. She hadn't pulled that look since they'd grown apart in junior high but Robb now realized that even after all these years, it still had the same effect on him. He wouldn't be able to refuse her anything.

Sansa tried to hide her surprise as she watched him put on the blue ones. She had bought them on a whim, not actually expecting him to play along. Joffrey would have thrown them at her face and yelled at her, she was quite sure of it. And yet Robb actually made the effort to try them on before admitting that they were in fact, comfy.

Their other siblings came down a few minutes later. Rickon was jealous of Robb's and Sansa's socks at first, but then Arya and Bran reminded him that it was childish and he quickly agreed with them, wrinkling his nose when Sansa lifted her foot to his face. No one complained about the food. Maybe it was because it was actually good, or they were aware that she was doing her best, but Sansa was grateful for it all the same.

She quickly got used to this new routine. What she couldn't get used to was drinking tea alone with Robb in the evenings after dinner. This was an old habit, but Catelyn had always been present. Arya, Bran and Rickon were all upstairs, perhaps playing on the console or texting friends. Sansa only knew that when she went upstairs to her room, they were all already asleep.

It felt too intimate when they turned off the ceiling light and kept only the LED lights on the counter on, when she watched him bring the blue cup to his lips and sip on the warm drink. Robb always added honey to her tea without her needing to ask. And then, they'd sit down on their seats around the round table, almost facing each other but not quite.

"I told mom how well you've managed everything this week," Robb said and she actually found the courage to lift her head and look at him. Somehow, his hair was still damp from the shower he had taken before dinner and his t-shirt still clung to his torso even though his skin must have been dry by then.

Sansa cursed herself every time she looked at him like this. When he strode inside the kitchen in the mornings wearing only a plain t-shirt and boxers, or when he got back from his summer job, his hair still tousled from the hard hat and dust all over his skin. She'd feel the urge to touch him then, to run her hands through his hair and to wipe the rubble away from his body. Once, she even went tiptoes as if to kiss him good morning and he didn't step back. But then, Arya came rushing into the kitchen and they broke apart.

They still hadn't talked about what had happened in his bedroom over a week ago. Sansa was too ashamed to bring up the topic and Robb hadn't made any effort to bring it up either when they were alone. She wasn't sure whether she ought to feel relieved about that or not. On the one hand, she was certain she'd blush crimson and stumble over her words if they were to talk about it. But at the same time, she needed to know where they stood. Would he refuse her if she walked up to him right now and started kissing him, or would he sit her on the counter and ravage her?

"Sansa?" Robb said with a chuckle, looking amused. He had been staring at her as she was in deep thought, paying close attention to the small frown between her brows and the way she'd pinch her lower lip between her canines. He had to fight every urge in his body not to leap forward and kiss the frown away from her face.

"Oh," she said quietly, the faintest blush on her cheeks when she noticed he'd been talking to her. "You've talked to mom, then? And dad?"

"You haven't?" He asked then, setting down his cup on the table and she shook her head softly. "I think you should give them a call."

"And say what, huh?" Sansa snapped, wanting to take back her words as soon as they left her lips. She hadn't always been like that, not before Margaery and Joffrey. Catelyn would always brag to her friends that Sansa was the politest child, but that stopped when she entered junior high. "I'm sorry," she sighed, getting up from up chair to walk to the counter and face away from him, looking at their backyard through the window. "I never talk to them, even when they're here. I wouldn't know what to say on the phone, especially not to dad." She admitted, tears pooling at her eyes.

Robb knew he shouldn't. Hugging her wasn't like hugging mother and Arya, it wasn't just about providing comfort. It would start all innocent with her face pressed against his chest and then he'd be consumed by the smell of her hair, by the feel of her skin against his and it'd spin out of control just like last time. Sometimes he wondered if he was the only one who got to see her like this – vulnerable. She always put on a strong face in front of her family, and he had never seen her talk with Margaery and Myrcella about anything deeper than gossip. Perhaps Joffrey, he wondered, and the thought alone made his blood boil. That asshole didn't deserve her, not at her worst, and certainly not at her best.

Robb knew he shouldn't, and yet, moments later, he was standing right behind her, enveloping her in his arms. She spun around in his embrace and then let herself fall against him, gripping the edges of his mesh t-shirt as she sobbed into his chest. He brought his hands to her back, high enough in the hopes his thoughts would remain innocent.

Sansa was embarrassed as she cried unto his t-shirt. Joffrey hated her tears, saying that only weak little girls cried. Once, when she wasn't able to stop her sobs in time, he decided to 'give her a real reason to cry' and she walked around wearing turtleneck dresses and sweaters for almost two weeks during spring. She tried to break up with him then but he reminded her that no one would ever love her except him, not her family after antagonizing them and certainly not her new friends. The thought of it made her cry harder and she felt Robb's hands rubbing her back through the fabric of her dress. It made her feel whole, as if his hands were the only thing keeping her from breaking to pieces. The only thing comparable to this sense of comfort was when he had pressed his lips against hers and suddenly she wanted him to kiss her again.

"Do you think they love me?" She sobbed, quite certain he wouldn't understand anything she was saying. "Do you think they still love me – mom and dad?"

Robb hugged her tighter then before hushing her. "Of course they do, Sansa," he murmured and then kissed the crown of her head. It broke his heart to see her like this. It made him wish she had never skipped a grade, never met that crowd and they'd never broken apart. He would never have allowed her to feel unloved then.

"Even after everything I've done, everything I've said?" She asked in the quietest of voices, burying her face deeper into his torso until he pried her away from him, distancing their upper bodies enough so that they stare into each other's eyes.

"How could anyone not love you, Sansa?" Robb whispered, his hands cupping her face, blue eyes meeting their twins. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "Only a fool wouldn't love you, Sansa. You're the sole flower, we're all just bees, don't you ever forget that."

His words had her whole body tingling. It wasn't just the words, though. It was his deep voice that had appeared after puberty, it was the wild curls falling on his forehead, it was his jaw and the shine in his blue eyes, but most of all, it was him. It was Robb, her oldest brother, the one person who had always been there for her, no questions asked. The one who had held her in his arms for nights after she had watched The Ring, the one who agreed to dress up as Prince Charming on Halloween so she could go trick-or-treating as Cinderella and the one who was comforting her now.

Without thinking about the consequences, Sansa went tiptoes and kissed him. Robb froze at first, not quite able to believe that she was in his arms, kissing him but the despair in her lips pulled him in, and all of sudden, his hands were no longer high on her back but low on her waist, pulling her closer to him. She moaned against his lips then, her hands getting tangled in his curls, making him groan in pleasure. The sound of it alone made her feel damp between her legs and the feeling only increased as she felt his arousal starting to press against her lower belly.

Her hands went to hem of his t-shirt, eagerly pulling it up until his hands suddenly left her body to stop her. "We shouldn't," he breathed out with a heaving chest, his hands still firmly wrapped around her forearms, not letting her go.

"We really shouldn't," Sansa panted with a small smile, her fingers not letting go of the fabric. "But what if we want to, Robb?"

Her cunning smirk would have made him lose all his self-control if it weren't for the certainty that they'd soon be interrupted. "I can hear Bran walking around, he is going to come downstairs soon," he explained, internally cursing his younger brother.

Sansa tilted her head, somewhat confused until she too heard the sound of steps on the wooden stairs. Robb walked away from her then, facing the sink in the hopes Bran wouldn't notice the bulge in his boxers. She eyed him with a smirk before taking a few deep breaths and welcoming Bran with a smile.

"What are you doing still up at this hour?" She asked him, hoping to sound inconspicuous.

Bran headed straight to fridge, completely oblivious to what had been going on. "We receive our final grades tomorrow and I'm so worried, I can't sleep," he said as he poured some milk into a glass before heating it up in the microwave. Sansa almost chuckled at the innocent behavior.

"I'm certain you've done well, Bran," Robb replied, finally moving away from the sink before sitting down by the table and drinking his now cold tea.

"Yes, you're the smart one in the family," Sansa chuckled, sitting down as well, next to Bran who was now nibbling on some cookies. She brushed away a strand of hair from his face and secured it behind his ear so it wouldn't get in the way, earning herself a small smile from Bran.

The room was silent as he kept on eating, and Sansa finished her tea with a grimace. It really didn't taste the same when it was cold. She lifted her head only to see that Robb was already looking at her intensely, and she couldn't decide whether she wanted to look away in shyness or slide her leg under the table and touch him. Instead, she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thank you for being here for us when mom and dad aren't," Bran said then, catching their attention as they both immediately turned to look at him. "You're the best brother and sister anyone could ask for."

Sansa knew he had meant it kindly and yet she felt all air leave her lungs as if she had just taken a blow to the chest. She immediately dropped her gaze to the floor, in shame. Robb was her brother and she was his sister. They could ignore all that when they were together, but no one else would. It was wrong, no matter how good it felt.

"I'm going to bed. You guys have a good night," she said then, standing up abruptly before walking to the door as she felt Robb's eyes on her.

**Next chapter, I'm going to try to do it more from Robb's POV but I can't promise anything since I find it more difficult to do than Sansa's. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait...**

**To the guest who asked about Joffrey's parentage: You will see... It will be addressed later on. **

The next days were a test to his moral values if not his self-control. Robb couldn't shake off the image of Sansa's face from his mind when Bran coincidentally reminded them that they were brother and sister right after they'd been making out in the kitchen. She had looked startled, blue eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. And he cursed himself for it – he was her older brother, for God's sake! His role was to protect her and comfort her given the circumstances, not snog her at every possible occasion. Yet, throughout most of his nights and days, his mind was plagued with images of her in that teddy and the sounds of moans.

It really didn't help that her face was the last thing he saw before leaving for work in the morning and the first one he was met with when he came back home in the evening. Robb couldn't help but notice how different she suddenly looked. Not just older, more mature, but there was that genuine smile on her lips that lit up her whole face whenever she interacted with her siblings. Rickon had even announced she was his new favorite sibling but everyone knew he was biased by her delicious cooking.

What surprised him was that her smile remained genuine even when directed at him despite the awkwardness. Neither had outright stated it, but both were acting as if nothing had happened between them. Instead, they were limiting their discussions to trivial matters and her questions about how father was doing. Things that were normal for siblings to talk about.

And then today, he slipped. In one second, the normalcy they had tried to establish vanished in the blink of an eye.

Sansa was bending down over the dishwasher, stacking it with dirty cutlery from breakfast as Arya, Bran and Rickon were upstairs getting ready for their last day of school. Robb wasn't even sure what she was going on about but the back of her tank top rode up, revealing some light skin and suddenly, he couldn't focus on anything else but the way it would feel soft and warm beneath his fingers. And the taste of her, he could almost feel it on his lips…

"I'm dropping off Arya at the meeting point for her scouts' trip and Bran is having a sleepover at the Reeds so he's going there after school," she explained, straightening herself as she closed the dishwasher before turning around with a smile. "Robb?" Sansa laughed, bringing him back from his inappropriate thoughts.

"Do not forget her allergies medicine," he replied, his tone suddenly too serious for the topic and she looked up at him curiously before glancing at the clock on the wall.

"I won't, I promise," she said, her voice suddenly no louder than a murmur as she walked up to him and put her hand on his upper arm, and he could feel her touch all the way to his skin despite the barrier of his thermal shirt. They hadn't been that close since Bran almost caught them and he felt like she was touching him more places than just his arm. "You should go now if you don't want to be late." Sansa whispered, staring right into his eyes. "Have a good day, Robb."

And then, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he leaned forward and placed a peck on her lips. A goodbye kiss, nothing more. Just like their parents had done every day for as long as he could remember, except that Sansa and him weren't husband and wife, but brother and sister.

"At what time do you get off from work today?" Theon asked in between bites, sitting right next to him.

Robb groaned, somehow annoyed by his friend even though he hadn't done anything annoying per se. "Five, like every day." Robb replied before taking a sip of coke. Theon had decided to pick him up at the construction site so they could go out for lunch since they hadn't had a chance to really catch since school ended, according to Theon.

"That gives you enough time to clean up nicely before coming to my party." His friend decided as he eyed him up and down, crunching his nose at Robb's dirty work clothes.

Robb raked his hand through his hair, he had completely forgotten about the party. "I don't know man," he sighed. "I'm actually kinda tired and I don't want to make Sansa stay home alone with Rickon in case she already has plans."

Theon scoffed next to him. "Have her come too. We can give your brother a small pill and he'll sleep through it all in one of the bedrooms like a baby." He teased but the look Robb gave him, clearly showed he wasn't amused. "I was joking about Rickon, but come on man, you've hardly been going out. What have you done since break started? Work, sleep, look over your siblings?"

_Yeah, all that and kissing and fingering my sister. _Robb shifted in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable as he tried to find a way to get out of this. Perhaps Theon was right, though. He had barely interacted with anyone lately but for his colleagues at work, his siblings and Sansa. Maybe he was only feeling this way towards her because she was the only female close to his age around him?

"Look, I'm sorry. You probably aren't in the mood for partying with your dad in the hospital and everything…"

Robb shook his head, stopping his friend. "No, you're right. Let me just talk to Sansa and see if she wants to come too."

Sansa couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that set up in her, she tried but it didn't go away. It was like those multiple choice questions on a math test where you kept coming up with the same result each and every time, but it didn't match any of the possibilities. She twisted and twisted it in her mind multiple times, and the answer was always Robb in spite of knowing perfectly well that he was not one of the possibilities society set out for her.

Bran's words had resonated in her head that night and the following ones as well. She knew he had meant it innocently, with no afterthought but it had felt like a cold shower reminder that what she was feeling was wrong.

And yet, when Robb had kissed her this morning, it had felt natural, not wrong. In fact, she had been dying to touch him but they had kept their distances from each other since that night with Bran and Sansa didn't want to be the one to mess it up, not when everything else was going so well at home. _Yeah, except for the fact that dad is sick and mom's in California with him. _

"Move your darn ass, Lyanna!" Maege shouted at her kid on the soccer pitch and Sansa flinched at the noise, wondering how Lyanna wasn't deaf yet if her mother was also that loud at home.

Over the past couple of weeks, Sansa had developed a love-hate relationships with the soccer moms. At first, they had all been surprised to see her there and she had to explain that Catelyn had taken a much needed vacation to be with father. She didn't want to tell them in truth in case they told their kids and they in turn told Rickon. But now, they had adopted her into their group, even inviting her for brunch (which she politely turned down) and sharing gossip with her (apparently, Elissa Forester is cheating on her husband with Symun Fossoway.) Sansa couldn't help the smirk when she realized Catelyn took part in such gossip. Maybe mother and daughter were more alike than they thought.

Suddenly, Sansa's phone started ringing and she quickly excused from the others when she noticed Robb's name on the screen.

"Hey Robb! What's up?" She greeted nonchalantly, determined not to bring up what had happened this morning if he didn't.

"Where are you?" Robb immediately asked and it was as if she could hear his frown through his voice. "There's so much noise."

Sansa sighed and moved even further away from Maege's shouts. "Sorry. I'm at Rickon's soccer practice."

"Oh, okay." There line was silent for a while. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party tonight at Theon's."

Sansa bit her lip with disappointment. She had been looking forward to a quiet movie night with Rickon and Robb. "I don't really know your friend, Robb, but you should go and have fun!" She replied, hoping to sound cheerful.

"No, you're right. I'm staying in with you."

"No, really, Robb. Go and have fun at the party!" Sansa insisted, pacing around on the grass next to the field. She hadn't had a night out since mom left, which was unusual for her but Joffrey and Myrcella had gone on holidays with their family, and Margaery was with her grandmother.

She heard him sigh through the line. "I was just thinking that it could do us both some good to go out a little. See and talk to other people our age, you know. Be normal…"

It wasn't as much what he had said, but what he had alluded to. _They weren't being normal_. They weren't behaving normally, their feelings weren't normal. Sansa looked away and scoffed. He was right. Maybe the only reason she was feeling that way about him was because they had been locked in their own figurative attic for the past weeks.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll get the Mormonts to invite Rickon for a sleepover and we can go."

Sansa felt nervous and excited the whole ride over to Theon's. She had never been to one of his parties since Joffrey had a tendency to throw his own on the same nights, but she had heard stories of them. She remembered particularly well that girl in her senior year who had come to school with a swollen belly last year, claiming she had gotten pregnant at one of Theon's parties but couldn't remember who the father even was. Sansa and her friends would eye the older girl up and down every time she walked past them. At some point, she dropped out of school and Myrcella called it good riddance.

Sansa found it hard to imagine Robb at Theon's parties. He was always so serious and responsible at home and at school, she couldn't imagine him getting shitfaced drunk and getting it going with some girl in a bathroom. Truth was she didn't want to imagine him with any other girl, but wasn't that the point of this whole thing? They had both agreed that the only reason they were feeling this way about it each other was because they were spending their entire free time together and not really seeing anyone else but their siblings. The longer she thought about it, the more Sansa had half a mind to point that their first kiss had happened before that but then decided against it. This had better work, she was sick and tired of lusting after Robb and then feeling guilty about it.

"Just be careful, okay?" Robb asked as he parked the car in the private driveway.

Sansa felt the edges of her lips tilt upwards. He was worried about her, he cared for her. Of course she knew that, his was her brother after all, but it made her body grow warm each time he said it. "I can take care of myself," she smiled. "Not let's go have some fun!" She announced cheerfully, kissing his cheek before jumping out of the SUV.

They walked to the front door together and Sansa was about to ring the doorbell though she doubted anyone would hear it through the noise, when Robb simply stepped forward and pushed the door open. Sansa thought it was weird that anyone could get in like that but kept her thoughts to herself.

Suddenly, Theon appeared in front of them, holding a bowl of what seemed like candy until Sansa took a closer look and realized they were actually condoms. She had look away for a few seconds to keep herself from laughing.

"Welcome to the first party of the summer!" Theon shouted over the loud music. "There's good music, good booze and good people. Please have fun but be safe about it, I don't want anyone else blaming their pregnancy on my parties." Sansa couldn't help but to laugh at his words and Theon laughed as well, obviously already somewhat tipsy.

"Theon," Robb groaned next to her. "This is my sister you're talking to," he told his friend through gritted teeth and Theon's face went white. He hadn't recognized her like this when he was already tipsy.

"Come on, Robb," she said playfully, tapping his shoulder. "Give him a break!" Sansa teased before looking into the bowl and grabbing an extra-lube condom. She noticed Robb stare at her dumbfounded before he too stuck his hand inside the bowl and grabbed the first foil square that came beneath his fingers. For some reason, it all made her blush.

"Robb!" Theon shouted again. "I need you in my beer pong team if I want to have a chance at winning," he stated before dragging Robb with him into the courtyard.

Sansa stood alone in the foyer, for the first time in her life feeling lost a party. She had only attended parties at Casterly Rock and Highgarden so far, and there she was always Joffrey's girl and surrounded by her crowd. Here, she looked around and although she recognized most faces from school and football games, they were nothing more than familiar faces.

She walked to the bar and got herself a red solo cup which she drowned instantly to ignore the bad taste. Then, she asked for something sweeter and grabbed the drink before touring the house. Although almost as large as Joffrey's, Theon's house looked nothing alike. It was much more modern, with less furniture and statues but with more concrete and hard edges. It wasn't exactly homely but Sansa wouldn't call it ugly.

Everywhere she looked, people were chatting and dancing with some couples making out in the dark corners, only fluorescent light illuminating their backs. She sipped on her drink, almost regretting having come in the first place, she didn't know anyone. The house was a true labyrinth and when Sansa finally found a balcony, she rushed outside for some fresh air. She leaned forward against the handrail and saw Robb playing beer pong in the backyard.

Theon was next to him drowning a full cup of beer as Robb sank the ping pong ball into the water bucket before throwing it over the table where it landed in a blue cup of their opponents. Everyone around the table cheered and Theon handed Robb the rest of his cup claiming he'd puke if he had to drink anymore of it. Sansa smiled as she watched Robb drink the beer in one single gulp before setting away the cup and smiling as Theon patted his back.

He was so handsome, Sansa couldn't help but think as he rolled up the sleeves of his dark sweater, exposing his forearms and their sinuous veins. She noticed the girls ogling him as he leaned over the table to play but he wasn't giving any of them the time of the day which somehow made her happy. Even the pretty brunette in the red dress was completely ignored as he kept on playing.

"I would have sworn you were a player more than a onlooker." A voice said behind her, and Sansa turned around to look at the intruder. She didn't know him, she was even quite certain she had never seen him around before.

"I'd need a few more drinks for that." Sansa replied, sizing him up. He had curly hair, dark brown, almost black and piercing blue eyes. She was almost positive that if she squinted her eyes, she could pretend it was Robb as long as it was dark.

The stranger chuckled as her words before approaching her with an extended hand. "I'm Ramsay Bolton, by the way," he said, introducing himself and Sansa carefully shook his hand. She had never heard of him before. "My family and I are new in town."

"Sansa Stark, nice to meet you," she replied.

"What a beautiful name," he commented and she found it was an odd thing to say. But then again, odd would have been the first adjective she'd used to describe him if he hadn't been somewhat attractive. "Would you like to join us for a small game downstairs?" He asked.

His tone of voice made her uncomfortable, as if he was insinuating more than he was letting on but then she took another look at the backyard beneath them, and saw Robb once again laughing with friends. If he was having fun, it was only fair that she would as well.

"You know what? Why not." She agreed, following Ramsay downstairs.

He led her to a small room on the main room on the ground floor where about a dozen people were sitting on the floor around a coffee table. Sansa sat down on a pillow and quickly they started playing 'never have I ever'. She couldn't remember the last time she had played that game. There were never any games at Joffrey's parties, only a few DJs, alcohol, dancing and of course, all of that but inside the exterior pool.

Sansa was having some fun, chatting with a peculiar girl called Myranda in between questions. The questions were a little more daring than in middle school where it was all about never have I ever kissed a boy. Unsurprisingly, Sansa found herself drinking at most questions. She had snuck out to go to a party, she once had sex in the boy's locker room at school, she had flirted her way out of a speeding ticket (with Margaery's help)… By the time, everyone had asked a question, Sansa was more than a little tipsy with the continued shots.

She was about to take another shot when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sansa lifted her head to find Talisa standing behind her and knitted her eyebrows. She was in no mood to talk to her brother's ex but the brunette pulled her away all the same.

"What is it?" Sansa groaned once they were standing a few feet away from the others. She hated Talisa even though there was nothing wrong with the girl but for the fact that she had been able to kiss, sleep and love Robb when she wasn't allowed to. To think that this girl in front of her had made love with him and that she never would was enough to make her anger and sadness levels rise. _Shit, Sansa, focus!_

"Is your brother already dating someone else?" Talisa asked her with her arms crossed over her chest.

Sansa frowned. "No. Why?" She asked with curiosity now.

"I just saw him making out with the girl in the red dress, I thought they were together," Talisa replied in a quiet voice and Sansa's heart stopped beating for a moment, hoping she had somehow misunderstood the words. "Look, I'm sorry I interrupted you, Sansa. I just thought you'd know, being his sister and everything." Talisa quickly said before squeezing her shoulder and walking away.

Sansa slowly made her way back to the table, barely listening to the questions. Robb was kissing someone else, she repeated in her mind again and again. She should have expected it, that was the point of coming to Theon's party in the first place but somewhere deep inside her, she had hoped it wouldn't work. She had hoped it would make him realize he wanted her just like she wanted him. It now seemed he had gotten over their moments together pretty quickly.

Sansa forced herself to focus on the game again and caught Ramsay smiling at her a few times. She smiled back, carefully considering him. He wasn't half ugly, perhaps a little short but maybe that was because she was wearing heels. Plus, he had curls and blue eyes.

On her next turn, Sansa didn't hesitate as she felt certain he'd get the message. "Never have I ever had sex in Theon's house." She stated boldly before drowning her shot. Everyone was staring at her looking confused, until Ramsay too took a drink before standing up.

They left the room hand in hand, rushing upstairs. Sansa tried the door to her left and found it unlocked. It was an office slash library she noticed once she had turned on the lights. Before she could think anything else, Ramsay was on her, kissing her body everywhere and ripping off her clothes in a hurry.

Sansa let herself be dragged to the love seat, closing her eyes and focusing only on the feel of his curls between her fingers. His hair wasn't as soft as Robb's but it would have to do. Ramsay sat down and pulled her onto his lap as his hands worked to remove her dress until she was left in nothing more than her underwear and heels. Sansa grabbed the hem of shirt and pulled it over his head.

She realized with disappointed that he had no chest hair, nothing for her to twirl between her fingers. But she didn't have time to feel disappointed as Ramsay was already undoing his belt and unzipping his jeans. Sansa took the hint and dipped her hand inside her bra to retrieve the condom. "Want to put it on or will you do it yourself?" She asked in a voice she hoped was seductive.

"I'm not fucking with a condom," he scoffed before grabbing it from her hand and throwing it somewhere across the room. Sansa stared at him with raised eyebrows until she realized he was serious.

"And I'm not fucking without one so I better leave," she said, feeling somewhat dizzy now as she tried to move away from him to retrieve her dress from the floor but Ramsay kept her in place, his hands firmly digging into her waist as he forced another kiss on her lips.

Sansa tried pulling away but he only tightened his grip on her and she was certain there would be bruises in the morning. "Let go of me," she insisted, pushing his shoulders back but he seemed unfazed as he lifted one hand from her waist and brought it to push her panties to the side before freeing himself from the boxers.

In a rush of panic, Sansa slapped him and he froze for a few seconds but he didn't let go of her. "You're going to pay for this," he groaned, suddenly throwing her back on the floor and covering her body with his. Sansa tried kicking him but she was now pinned beneath him. _Shit!_

She shut her eyes tightly, not quite sure if she was preparing herself for the inevitable or trying to come up with an idea for an escape when there was a loud bang and Ramsay was lifted off her. Sansa finally opened her eyes only to see Robb repeatedly punching Ramsay, his other hand wrapped around his throat.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Robb shouted, small droplets of blood now flying around them as his fist kept colliding against Ramsay's head. "That's my sister, you rapist!"

Sansa stared at them, frozen with shock before realizing what was happening. She threw on her dress and then walked over to them, tried to pull Robb away from Ramsay but he wasn't letting go. "Robb, please, let him go before you kill him," she pleaded, now taking a look at Ramsay's bloodied face. He was unrecognizable.

"He deserves it," Robb groaned, ready to punch him again but Sansa caught his arm midair, stopping another blow.

"I know," she sighed, searching for his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes, nothing like Ramsay's. "But I don't want a scene, please," Sansa begged, barely able to contain her tears. She already didn't have the best of reputations at school, this would only make it worse. But most of all, Ramsay could press charges against Robb and she couldn't allow that. "Please, Robb. I beg you." She whispered.

Robb looked up at her, into her eyes, a frown on his forehead as he took in her crying form. It broke his heart and he had never wanted to kill anyone as much as he wanted to kill Ramsay right now, but she had just begged him not to. Begged, he realized with horror. She had had to beg him for him to stop.

He stood up, still shaking with a anger and Sansa followed suit, immediately hugging him. Robb hugged her back hesistantly, giving the asshole on the floor one last look before taking Sansa's hand in his and walking out of the room, closing the door behind themselves. He held her steady as they made their way downstairs, afraid she would somehow trip and fall but she never did. She was strong, he realized, stronger than him.

They were almost by the front door when Theon stopped them. "You can't be leaving already!" He shouted. "Alina will be very disappointed, Robb."

"Perhaps you should worry a little less about me, and a little more about who you let inside your house!" Robb snarled and Theon stepped away with shock.

The fresh air outside took Sansa by surprise, clearing her thoughts. It wasn't the first time someone had tried to force themselves on her. She remembered that time in a shady concert Margaery had taken her to and the drunk middle-aged man who had cornered her in a bathroom stall. Luckily, he was weakened by the alcohol and she had managed to push him off before rushing out to find her friend. Sansa had never told anyone about that, eventually almost forgetting the whole thing.

Robb all but carried her to the car, she was barely aware of her shoes touching the floor at all before he opened the passenger side door and helped her sit down, even buckling the safety belt for her before hurrying around the car to his side. He sat down and buckled his own belt, before letting out a long breath trying to calm himself down. "Are you okay, Sansa?" He finally dared ask when he was confident he could keep his voice levelled.

"Yes," she breathed out. It wasn't a lie. Nothing had happened, he had been there to save her. "Yes, I'm okay, Robb. Thank you." Sansa replied, leaning over the central console to take his hand but he pulled it away from her.

"Thank me?" he asked with incredulity, kicking the steering wheel. "That guy almost raped you and you're thanking me?"

Sansa almost pointed out that she had been willing to fuck the guy if only he had accepted to put on a condom, but she doubted that would help the current situation. She had been scared, but not as scared as that time at the concert. "But he didn't, Robb," she insisted. "You were there to save me. Besides, you warned me to be careful."

"Aye, because I knew drinks at Theon's are heavy on alcohol and I know you like to drink," he groaned before turning on the engine and driving off a little too fast. "I would never have taken you there if I even imagined this could happen!"

Sansa went silent at that. She knew Robb enough to know that once he was angry, there was no talking him out of it. Waiting was the only thing you could do and Sansa hoped the rather long drive would help him clear his thoughts. Sansa now felt as sober as she had been arriving at the party, the altercation had removed any buzz she might have been feeling.

She looked at him, noticing how he kept one hand on the steering wheel while nervously running the other one through his hair. Her attention went to his bloodied knuckles and she made a mental note to take care of them once they got home.

"Why did you even go with him upstairs?" Robb eventually asked without looking at her, his attention still on the road. He sounded angry, but there was something more. Disappointment? Jealousy?

Sansa looked down at her hands on her lap, suddenly embarrassed. "I thought he looked a little like you with the brown curls and the blue eyes," she admitted before looking out of the window, knowing that she sounded silly. "And then Talisa told me about you kissing the girl in the red dress, and… I wasn't thinking straight."

"Sansa." He groaned her name in that warning tone of his, stretching out the first syllable.

"I know it was stupid, Robb," she said quickly, not wanting to hear it from him. She already felt bad enough as it was. "No need to say it, I know."

"I wasn't about to say that," he immediately retorted and Sansa noticed the anger had dissipated from his voice. "I was saying that if you didn't want me to kiss that girl, you should have told me so."

His words had Sansa laughing out loud, shifting in her seat so that she was facing his profile. "I'm your sister, it shouldn't bother me if you want to kiss some random girl at a party."

"I'm your brother, I shouldn't have sought out the only girl with the same beauty mark as you on the cheek and yet, here we are," he deadpanned.

For a moment, Sansa thought he was joking and she slowly lifted her hand to touch the beauty spot on her cheek, feeling self-conscious until she realized he was serious. So, she wasn't the only one, Sansa realized. She was having a hard time trying to get over him but so was he.

"Let's do it once and then get over it," Sansa said next to him in the car and Robb found himself blinking twice at her words, barely able to register their meaning.

"What are you suggesting?" He asked, needing to be sure he had heard her correctly and that his imagination wasn't simply playing him tricks. What she really implying that? He knew his sister wasn't a saint, but he never expected Sansa to suggest_that_.

Next to him, Sansa laughed nervously and ran one hand through her long copper hand, messing it up. "My thoughts about you haven't been so pure lately and I know for a fact yours haven't either," she said, eyeing him sideways but she couldn't quite look into his face when she'd say it. "I suggest we fuck once, get ourselves disgusted of each other and we can go back to being normal siblings again."

There, she had said it, Sansa thought proudly. She could still feel the warmth on her cheeks and it didn't help that Robb didn't say anything. Only the sound of him gulping let her know he was still alive. "That's a terrible idea, Sansa," he groaned, drawling out her name in a warning like he so often did.

"Do you have a better one?" She tempted, finally daring to look at him and noticing he was breathing rapidly. _Oh, he was definitely entertaining the idea in his head. _

"No," he admitted lowly as he pulled into their driveway. "But what you're suggesting is so wrong."

"More wrong than what we have done so far?" Sansa asked, cocking her eyebrow before opening the car door and walking out. She wasn't quite as steady on her feet as she had been at the start of the night, but she was far from drunk

She opened the door and stepped inside leaving it unclosed for him. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, needing a non-alcoholic drink to clear her thoughts before looking for the antiseptic spray that Catelyn always kept in one of the drawers. Realization of what she had just suggested hit her, and she felt mortified she had said those words out loud. Or was she? Maybe, she was only embarrassed he had refused her.

Sansa stared at the front door for a few minutes but he didn't come in even though the motor was no longer running. Great, she thought sarcastically, she had just ruined what little normalcy was left between them if he was no longer even able to be in the same room as her. With a sigh, she made her way back to the foyer and bent down to take off her heels when he pushed the door open.

"Okay, Sansa," Robb stated somewhat firmly and the mere sound of his voice got her aroused. "We do it once, just this once and then we never think or talk about it again."

She raised her head only to see that he was looking down at her hungrily, clearly not how a brother should look at his sister and she felt a shiver run down her spine at the mention of it. With a smirk, she grabbed his hand before languidly wiping the blood away with a tissue and spraying antiseptic on the wounds. Sansa was purposefully playing with him.

"Agreed," she replied, before going tiptoes on her now bare feet and planting a quick kiss on his lips. Gosh, he tasted so good despite the numerous beers. "Meet me in my bedroom when you're ready," Sansa said, before walking past him to the staircase and right to her bedroom.

Shit, this was really happening! Suddenly, Sansa felt like a virgin all over again as she entered her room, cringing as she noticed the lingering mess her bedroom always was in. What if he didn't like her body or thought she was horrible in bed, she wondered nervously, staring into the full-length mirror to make sure she looked decent. But wasn't that the exact point? Sleep together, realize halfway through it how horrible it was and never think of it again? Somehow Sansa doubted she could ever be disgusted by Robb, but it was worth a try, wasn't it? It's not like could go on like this for much longer, sneaking in kisses when their siblings weren't looking just waiting to get caught.

She heard him walk up the stairs and her heart stopped for a second. Did he expect her to be naked already, she panicked, immediately bending her arms behind her back to try and reach the zipper but then he opened her door slowly and she froze in her spot.

"No, Sansa," he said huskily, softly shaking his head just once before closing the door behind him as if it wasn't just the two of them in the house. "If I do this, I want to do it properly," Robb declared.

Sansa wanted to ask what he meant by 'do it properly' but then his hand was on her hair, pulling her face up, closer to his so he could kiss her lips and she knew what he meant. It wouldn't be just a quickie, they would take their time and Sansa felt her excitement boil in her core at the mere thought of it of being fucked properly by her brother.

His other hand slid down her body, first to her waist then down to her ass, pressing her closer against him and Sansa finally touched him back. Her hands in his hair and gosh, did she love the soft texture of his curls between her fingers!

They kissed for so long, Sansa felt her lips swell but she wasn't ready to let go of him, not when he finally discarded his sweater and her hands were free to roam his chest. Being part of the football team had made him more muscular Sansa realized as her hands travelled along the large planes of his chest, his chest hair teasing the pads of her fingers. Robb was patient enough to let her explore his body but Sansa decided to reciprocate, stepping back a little to unzip her dress before letting it slide down her body until it pooled at her feet.

Robb felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared at her almost naked body. The lingerie set she was wearing revealed more than the teddy and he couldn't quite believe he was seeing her, only in her panties and bra, his eyes attracted to the soft contours of her breasts.

She was perfect.

Sansa felt self-conscious at first, when he didn't say anything as he gazed at her but then he closed in the distance between them, kissing her again as his hands roamed the sides of her breasts through the fabric and she breathed out in relief. He hadn't commented on the small stretch marks on her hips like Joffrey had, she realized, smiling against his lips.

Feeling more confident now, Sansa slid a hand between their bodies to undo his belt and the zipper of his jeans, before sliding the garment down his legs. Robb walked out of jeans, stepping forward and bringing her closer to the bed at the same time until the back of her calves collided with the bed frame.

She let herself fall backwards on the bed and soon he has hovering over her, his lips no longer on her hers, but now on her neck, slowly making his way down to her collarbones and then to her cleavage. Sansa was shivering in excitement beneath him, her hand gripping the skin on his nape when he suddenly stopped as he reached her bra and she looked down at his face in confusion.

"May I?" Robb asked his blue eyes shining brighter than she had ever seen them.

Sansa couldn't help but to smile at him as she arched her back enough for him to slide his hands behind her and undo the clasp. He had actually asked for permission. He had given her the power to say no.

She lifted her arms to help him slide him off her bra and he threw the garment somewhere in the room before his attention was drawn to her breasts as she was breathing heavily. "You're so beautiful, Sansa," he breathed out and then lowered his face to her chest, nibbling on one nipple as his fingers took care of the other. She gasped in pleasure, arching her back almost entirely off the bed. She rubbed her thighs together in pleasure and Robb chuckled at her reaction, though he too was having a difficult time controlling his throbbing erection. He slid his face lower down her body, placing kisses all over her belly until he reached the waistband of her blue lace panties.

This time he didn't ask for permission as she immediately lifted her hips off the bed in invitation and Robb slowly slid her underwear down her legs, marveling at the contrast between blue lace and alabaster skin that even the moonlight couldn't dim. The panties soon joined the bra on the floor and Sansa watched him kiss his way from her ankle to the inside of her upper thigh. She had never felt this wet in her entire life as his stubble tickled her sensitive skin, maybe this time she wouldn't need lube she thought hopefully.

Sansa watched his face get dangerously close to her mound and froze. "You don't have to do this, Robb," she panted, now furiously blushing.

He chuckled against her skin and the vibrations went right to her core. "I've been craving to do this ever since that time in my bedroom, Sansa," he murmured before softly biting the skin on her inner thigh. "But I won't do it, if you tell me to stop."

Sansa stared at him, feeling conflicted for a few seconds before slowly nodding and letting her head fall back against the pillow, not quite confident enough to stare at him. A loud moan escaped her lips as soon as she felt his tongue on her clit and she was immensely grateful for the fact that they were home alone. She tried to focus on the different sensations but then he lifted her hips closer to his face and she lost all rational thought. Suddenly she could feel his tongue and fingers everywhere- on her clit, along her slit and even inside her.

Sansa was embarrassed by the sounds she was making, biting her forearm to smother them but Robb was only the more aroused by it. She tasted just like he had pictured her to –obscenely sweet, almost aggressively so and it only intensified as she neared her climax.

"Oh fuck me, Robb!" She cried out just as she tightened around his fingers in waves, her clit now engorged. Her cries went straight to his cock and he had to shut his eyes tightly to keep himself from climaxing then and there with her.

Sansa enjoyed the waves of bliss that ran through her body, overly aware of the thin layer of perspiration that now coated her skin as she tried to slow down her breathing. But then, she finally got the courage to look down at him and knew it was a lost cause. She was only the more aroused as she stared at him, at the way his lips glistened with her wetness before he ran his tongue over his lips, catching the moisture.

Sansa bent forward and pulled him to her by the shoulders to kiss him again, the taste of herself mixed with him far from unpleasant. She spun them around so that she was now lying on top of him and then slid down his body, taking his boxers with her in the process as his erection sprung free from the confinements of the cotton fabric and Sansa noticed the tip was already glistening with precum.

She sat back on her haunches next to him and then confidently wrapped her hand around his cock, watching his whole body twitch in reaction. Using the precum as lube, she pumped his length a few times, eliciting a few groans from his in the process before she leaned forward, deciding to take him in her mouth but a hand on her shoulder stopped her as her lips where only a few inches away.

Sansa looked up at him, frowning in confusion as he addressed her a weak smile. No one had ever refused a blow job from her, not when she was number one on that bloody list. "If you do this, I won't…" he panted, before running his tongue over his lower lip. "I don't want to spend in your mouth, not tonight." He explained quietly.

She closed her eyes for a second before slowly reopening them, a small grin now on her lips. "As you wish," she said with a failed attempt at wink before crawling over his body and then leaning sideways until she could reach the first drawer of her nightstand where she grabbed a foil square before holding it in front of Robb in a silent invitation.

As soon as she did this, he spun her back around and she was lying on the mattress once again. Sansa stared between their bodies as he rolled the condom over his length, biting her lips in impatience.

"Do you have lube?" He asked then, lifting his head to look inside the open drawer of her nightstand but she pulled his face back to hers before kissing him.

She had told her ob-gyn about her inability to get sufficiently wet but the doctor had simply recommended using lube and Sansa had always followed that advice, but this time she felt different. "If there is ever a time I can forgo that, it's now, Robb," she whispered.

He didn't looked entirely convinced but then she kissed him and slid her hand down between their bodies, positioning him at her entrance. They looked into each other's eyes as Robb removed her hand before slowly guiding himself inside her.

It hurt a little, but not nearly as much as Sansa had expected it would and she was certain she had never been this wet in her life. Robb stilled once he was fully sheathed inside her, muttering a soft 'fuck' on the crook of her neck before she wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him to move. And he did as asked, pulling out obscenely slow and back in just as slowly. Sansa moaned with each thrust, one of her hands now twisted around the hairs on his nape as the nails on her other hand dug into the skin of his back. But she knew he was only taking things slow for her sake, she could feel him fighting the urge to mercilessly pound into her.

"Fuck me properly, Robb," she moaned, pulling him up so she could kiss him again. "Fuck me the way I know you want to, Robb." Sansa urged him.

This was all the encouragement he needed as his arm now twisted behind her back, holding her in place by the shoulder as he began pounding inside her again. This time the sound of their moans was joined by the sound of skin slapping against skin and the new angle had Sansa crying out in pleasure with more friction on her clit under his hard thrusts.

"Fuck Sansa! You're so tight," he growled, bringing a smile to her lips. She knew that, every guy she had been with had commented, but hearing Robb say it felt different and she knew she was nearing a second orgasm.

Seeking out more friction, Sansa wrapped her legs tighter around him, lifting her lower body almost entirely off the mattress and Robb groaned in pleasure, this new position allowing a deeper penetration. Suddenly, the figurative spring coil tightening in her lower belly sprung free and Sansa moaned his name as she climaxed again, the tightening of her walls around him making him lose the last shred of self-control as he spilled inside the condom with a guttural groan.

She unclasped her legs from him and let them fall back on her mattress as Robb slowly pulled out before lying down on his back next to her, both panting from exertion.

Sansa couldn't help the smile on her face as she realize the utter failure this had been, at least on her side. This was supposed to make her feel disgusted by him, that was the plan and yet now all she could think about was cuddling up to him until they were ready for another round.

"When do they get back?" Robb asked next to her and she heard him remove the condom before throwing it in the trashcan.

"Bran will be back Sunday morning," Sansa started, trying to focus on her memory. "Arya and Rickon will…"

"I meant mom and dad," he clarified, lowering himself back unto the mattress and Sansa immediately turned to his side, wrapping her long legs around his.

"Two months," she replied quietly, wondering hopefully if he was thinking the same thing she was.

Robb kissed the top of her head before enveloping her in his arms. "We have two months, then."

**So, what did you guys think? Any recommendations?**

**Thank you for the reviews :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**_The aftermath… _**

Sansa was sore, incredibly so but that shouldn't have come as a surprise considering the activities they had been engaging in since last night. She'd thought that once she was alone, a devastating feeling of guilt would come over her but they had separated to take showers and the guilt hadn't show up yet. Sansa hoped it wouldn't.

She knew it was wrong and illegal, but truly it was a victimless crime. Besides, they had just found out their father was sick and they were left alone with their younger siblings for two whole months, at least. Didn't they deserve a guilty pleasure, some good sex to keep their summer from being entirely ruined?

Sansa sat at his desk, absentmindedly twirling a pen between her fingers although she had intended to write a grocery list. She shifted a little on his desk chair, looking around his bedroom and she was certain she could count on the fingers of her hands the number of times she had been in his room in the past. They had decided to come down here when they fell off her single bed after getting a little too enthusiastic at dawn.

Robb had a double bed, a comfy one at that. They had been lying on it for most of the day, intermittently fooling around and napping. Sansa wondered if Talisa had also enjoyed his hard mattress or if she would have preferred a softer one. She also wondered if Talisa had sat on this chair too, waiting for him to finish showering so they could resume their activities. She didn't enjoy that possibility even a tiny little bit and was about to get up when the door to his en-suite bathroom opened and he came strutting out with wet hair and a white towel wrapped around his waist. _Damn, he was hot._

He had taken longer in the bathroom than usual, making sure that everything was clean and dry in case she decided to shower again in there instead of the upstairs bathroom. He even took care of leaving a fresh set of towels on the top shelf for her, just in case.

His eyes had drifted to her as soon as he entered his bedroom. She was wearing his football jersey, knees bent in front of her, legs drawn up to her chest and giving him the smallest of views of her panties in the gap between her ankles. Sansa looked beautiful then, with her hair secured in a messy bun high on her head and her teeth nibbling on the tip of his pen, but the truth was he always found she looked beautiful and Robb made a mental note to keep that pen even when the ink had run out.

She was sitting in his room, wearing his clothes with evidence of his love bites still on her skin. If anyone had seen them then, they would have assumed she was his girlfriend. Robb looked at her again and noticed she had discarded the pen and was doing that thing again when she was in deep thought and pinched her lower lip between her canines. He had sought that out in the past but he had found no other girl with that habit and had instead remained with Talisa but as far as girlfriends went, he was certain Sansa was a way better one. Talisa had been smart and nice, but they had never had all that much in common whereas Robb and Sansa shared, or used to share, the same humor and the same taste in entertainment, but perhaps that was because they shared the same childhood memories since she was his sister. _His sister._Those words sounded bitter in his mind but it didn't change their truth and despite what they had been doing for almost twenty hours now, she'd remain his sister and everything would go back to normal once summer ended. She'd never be his girlfriend.

Not wanting to taint his good mood, Robb tried shaking these thoughts away from his mind as he grabbed a fresh pair boxers from his dresser and changed into them. He had expected a snarky comment from her but turning around, he noticed she was still in deep thought. "Penny for your thoughts?" He teased, picking up the towel to put in the hamper.

Sansa shook her head once and sat up straight. "Yeah," she breathed out. "I was just working on the grocery list." It wasn't truly a lie, that had been her first intention.

If Robb noticed her awkwardness, he didn't point it out and headed back to his bed, checking the time on his phone which was charging on his nightstand. Seven in the evening already, he realized. Their siblings would be back next morning and for once, he wasn't all too eager to see them again. It wasn't just the sex, though he had to admit it had exceeded all his expectations and for a moment, he wondered if that was due to the rumors about her being true, but he forced that thought out of his head. They were actually getting along, joking and laughing together, and he had only then realized how much he had missed that.

Sansa got up from her chair, holding on to his desk for support when her hand slid on the wood and send a few lose sheets of paper flying off to the desk. "Sorry," she blurted out quickly, bending down to pick them up and put them back where they were when a particular piece of her paper caught her attention. "What is this?" Sansa asked, holding it up to him.

Robb turned to look at her and noticed how she was walking funny to his bed. Yeah, maybe they should slow down. As much as he enjoyed it, he didn't want her hurting because of him. Robb only noticed what exactly she was holding when she sat down on the bed next to him, wincing a little.

"One of your drawings from when you were five or something." He replied, internally cursing himself for not having hidden it better. But then again, he hadn't expected what had happened last night to happen and that she'd end up in his room.

"You kept that?" She chuckled lightly and Robb found the sound of it surprisingly soothing. "Well obviously, you did. Why? It's awful."

Sansa said as she laid down the sheet of paper on the mattress between them. It was a house (if she dared hazard a guess) with a tree coming out from the roof and a badly shaped circle in front of it. The sun was drawn on the corner and next to the house were two stick figures holding hands. 'Robb and Sansa' was written beneath them.

"You don't remember it?" He asked and she shook her head. He tried not to show his disappointment at that. "That was after father took us to the waterpark. You asked him and mom if you could have a waterslide inside the house, and when they refused, you decided that the both of us would move out and get our own house since our parents were _so_boring."

Sansa laughed. It was a genuine laugh, one that showed her teeth and the tiny wrinkles around her eyes. "Yes, that sounds like me," she concluded, lying back against a pillow. It was his pillow, the one he usually slept with but he didn't say anything and hoped it would keep her sweet scent. "What's up with the tree, though?" Sansa asked, expectantly looking at him.

Robb hesitated for a moment, afraid she would find it weird but it was something he had spent many hours working on and she was still expecting him to reply. He grabbed the tablet on his nightstand and then browsed through his files, as if he didn't know exactly what he was looking for.

Up until that drawing of hers, Robb had always wanted to be a firefighter when he grew up. But then he had watched his little sister struggle with drawing her dream house (she had never been particularly talented when it came to drawing or painting) and the seven year-old that he was then, decided that he would do it for her. After all, she had said they would live together.

"It was the first thing I did when I got that architectural drawing software," he explained, handing her the tablet. Robb watched her twirl the exterior of the house on the screen and he couldn't help but notice how she hadn't said anything yet. Was he freaking her out? He clicked on an icon so that it switched to the interior. "You wanted to have a tree in the middle of the house so I designed a patio."

Sansa stared at the screen for a long time, her fingers completely still as she took it all in. Everything was in 3D and she was certain it had taken him a long time to complete that. "Wow, Robb," she breathed out. "I don't even know what to say. You're incredibly talented!"

Maybe he should have thanked her for her compliment but he was too fascinated by the smile etched across her lips. She didn't look freaked out, she didn't think it was weird that he had done that and not only did that make him feel relieved, but also somewhat excited.

Sansa made her way around the house, taking in every detail, every room and every twist and turn. It was truly something. "So, where's the water slide?" She joked, handing him back the tablet before nestling against him without even realizing. But if he thought it weird, he didn't point it out.

Robb laughed and her whole body shook next to him. "Yeah, I figured that as an adult you wouldn't want a water slide anymore so I put a glass wall fountain to separate the living room from the dining room instead." He explained, showing it to her and she had to admit that it looked right.

"What about that weird ass circle?" Sansa asked, now truly curious. It seemed he had everything figured out. But that was typical Robb – he had a solution to everything. She couldn't remember a single time where there had been a problem he hadn't been able to resolve.

"You meant that to be a roundabout," he said slowly and Sansa had to look away for a second, a dumb grin on her face. _She would never have made it to art school._

Robb showed her the rest of the house and her mind was blown away by the master bedroom and its floor-to-ceiling windows. "That's amazing. I'm certain you will have no trouble selling that project to a customer one day."

He stilled for a moment, glancing at her before realizing she was serious. "No, this I did for you. It's called Sansa's dreamhouse for a reason." He said, his thumb next to the project name and she felt a blush appear on her cheeks.

It was truly her dreamhouse, even now though she was no longer five years old. The exterior and the interior, it was exactly her taste and it made her realize how well he knew her despite them rarely talking in recent years. Yes, she would have loved to live there but Joffrey had stated numerous times she would move into his house after they were done with college and he started his career in politics.

"Do you have your dream house drawn out too?" Sansa asked after a while.

"No." He replied and she waited for him to continue, to explain why not but he didn't and she didn't want to make him uncomfortable by asking.

Silence fell over them and Sansa realized she was still nestled up against him. Suddenly, she felt self-conscious and didn't know what to do. It was one thing to cuddle in post-orgasmic bliss but this was different. Would he think her clingy? They hadn't discussed it in length but Sansa wasn't stupid, she knew the unspoken rules: Two months of sex, nothing more, nothing less, just until their parents got back and everything went back to normal – to bickering and mutual ignorance.

And yet, at the same time, she didn't want to leave. His smell was all around her on the bed and his body was more comfortable than any pillow money could buy. It didn't just feel like being home, it was like being enveloped in it, feeling safe and secure and peaceful. But this wasn't part of their silent agreement…

"So," she whispered languidly, "do you want to go for yet another round or should I leave?" Sansa didn't want to leave but she didn't want to overstep the boundaries either.

To her surprise, Robb chuckled and her head bounced up and down on his hard chest. "You can barely walk as it is," he teased, running the tips of his fingers on the naked skin of her arm. The idea wasn't unpleasant, far from it, but there would be questions if their siblings saw her walking funny when they got home. "I'm going to fix us something to eat and you can pick a movie."

Sansa stared after him dumbfounded as he got out of bed and made his way to the door, wearing nothing but his boxers. That was oddly kind of him, wasn't it, she wondered before shaking her head. It's Robb, he was always kind, even to her. Their new arrangement wouldn't change that.

She picked up his tablet and started looking for a movie. For a second, her finger hovered over the messenger icon, suddenly curious if he was talking to someone but decided against it at the last second. _He's your brother, this doesn't change anything, Sansa._Instead, she opened the Netflix app and started looking for a movie appropriate for the situation. There was no category for 'Break in a sex filled weekend between a brother and sister' so Sansa settled for Inglorious Basterds, knowing Robb had the liked the film when he had watched it at the movies years ago.

He came back a few seconds later holding a plate of grilled cheese and a two cans of soda. If he was surprised by her choice of movie, he didn't let it show, sitting down next to her, far enough from her that only their shoulders were touching. Sansa craved more proximity but she didn't say anything and Robb opened her can of soda without her needing to ask, knowing that she couldn't do it with her long nails.

The movie finished and Sansa leaned over to close the full screen window. When she was about to scoot back over to her side, Robb's hand found her hair and he pulled her closer to him for a kiss. She let herself melt into his lips, afraid of ruining the moment if she dared say anything. He spun her around until she was lying beneath him on the mattress and then he gently made love to her. She knew that wasn't it – he didn't love her, not more than a brother loved his sister – but she couldn't describe it any other way. And truly, did she want it to be any other way?

* * *

"Don't forget the napkins!" Sansa shouted after Arya but it was a lost cause. The girl was already outside in the backyard, ready to join Robb and Bran in their game.

Bran had shown earlier than expected, before eight in the morning and it had been a rush to clear the house out of any evidence from had been going on. Sansa and Robb had barely managed to throw their bedsheets in the washing machine and get dressed, before Bran's key turned in the lock.

She looked out of the kitchen window, peeling some potatoes for the salad. Robb was teaching Arya how to properly throw the football while trying to mind the meat on the grill at the same time. Bran had come home claiming he had starved at his sleepover because apparently Mrs. Reed was forcing her family into a vegan, gluten-free diet and somehow, he managed to convince Robb to take out dad's grill from the garage.

Sansa was mesmerized by the way Robb's biceps tensed as he showed his younger siblings the proper way to throw the football. Just a few hours ago, he was using those same arms to steady himself above her and…

"Can I help, San?" Rickon's small voice had Sansa jump as she let the knife fall in the sink.

She turned to her little brother and nodded, before lifting him up so that he could sit on the counter. "You can rinse the ones I've already peeled."

Sansa panicked a little as she tried to estimate how many potatoes was needed for six people, but decided that too many was better than too few. Robb's broody friend, Jon, was joining them for the late lunch and the football game on TV later on. Rickon was mumbling something next to her, before going completely silent as he dropped the last potato into the pot.

"Are you and Robb keeping something from us?" Rickon asked and Sansa's eyes widened in shock. _How could he know? _

"What are you talking about?"

He looked down at his feet dangling down the counter and then turned to her again. "Are mom and dad spending the summer in Cali because they're tired of us?" Rickon said so quietly, she barely heard him over the cacophony coming in from the outside.

Sansa was instantly torn between relief and sadness. "Of course, not Ricky," she chirruped. "But dad is in a big case right now so he has to work during the summer and mom didn't want him to spend the summer all alone." She lied, nervously biting her inner lip but decided it was worth lying when her brother's face lit up, seemingly reassured.

Jon showed up a few minutes later, holding a case of beer and store bought cheesecake. Sansa had to keep herself from pointing that as a future cop, he probably shouldn't buy alcohol while being underage. Soon enough, they were all setting up the table outside and Sansa was mixing the salad when Robb came strolling inside the kitchen.

He had intended to get ice cubes from the freezer but then he caught sight of her, in her white summer dress. Her hair looked even more crimson than usual in contrast with the white as it flounced loosely down her back. Robb glanced outside and noticed everyone was now enthralled with Jon who was showing them a trick with a soccer ball.

Using their momentary distraction to his advantage, he crept his way over to Sansa and hugged her from behind, pressing her body against his. Memories of the past two nights immediately washed over him as he nuzzled at her hair. _God, she smelled divine._

"What are you doing?" She giggled, her body shaking in his arms.

"Getting a whiff of my guilty pleasure." Robb rasped and his breath on her neck made her skin tingly. "Are you coming to my room tonight?"

Sansa squirmed a little in his hold. "Why does it have to be me who goes to your room, Robb," she murmured.

He chuckled and then pried himself away from her, already missing her warmth, when he saw Arya looking away from Jon. "Because _sister_, your bedroom is on the same floor as our other siblings'." Robb said before finally going to retrieve the ice and heading outside.

It was the first time he had called her _that_since Theon's party. Instead of inspiring a sensation of guilt, it only made her feel all the more dirty. _God, Sansa, you really are screwing your own brother. _

Lunch was a peculiar affair. Robb and Jon were cracking jokes and Arya was trying so hard to be part of it, it actually made Sansa wonder if her little sister had a crush on Jon. _Well, who am I to judge… _Bran told her all about the chess competition he and Jojen were preparing for. Apparently, if they managed to qualify themselves at some competition next week, they'd be in for the State finale in Spokane. Sansa made a mental note to check where the fuck that was. She was about to ask Bran if he had told mom and dad about that when something suddenly hit her head from behind. Sansa whipped around in her chair to find Arya looking smug with Rickon right next to her.

"Arya!" Sansa yelled with fury, rubbing the back of her head. Her sister always managed to ruin her mood. "You little –"

"Arya, why the hell did you do that!" Robb groaned, his nostrils flaring, throwing his chair back as he stood up to grab the ball and bring it inside the kitchen.

Her sister started laughing and Rickon ran over to Sansa to apologize. "Come on, Robb," she cackled, throwing her head back. "You have to admit that the offended face Sansa makes is funny as hell."

Sansa was about to retort that there was nothing funny about getting a soccer ball to the head when Robb cut her to it. "Hurting your sister is not funny, never, Arya. Do you hear me?" He scolded her with a raised voice and Sansa hid her smirk behind her long hair. _Well, this is certainly a fun change in dynamics. _

She caught Robb's gaze over the table who silently asked her if she was okay and she nodded in response. She'd had worse, Joffrey was… Sansa sighed and turned her attention back to Bran when he decided to take out the chess board. They were the only ones in the house who knew how to play chess, both having been taught by their grandfather Hoster before he passed away a couple of years ago. They played for a while and eventually Sansa lost to her little brother, who she had to admit, was really good at it.

"Hey man, the game is about to start." Jon announced, looking at his watch.

Robb nodded, looking at the sky. "Let's get inside before it starts raining."

Everyone got up and started cleaning the table. Bran went inside to put away the board and Robb cleaned the barbecue grill. Everyone else followed Sansa to the kitchen and suddenly the room was packed, and she couldn't help but sigh in annoyance when she wasn't able to reach the dishwasher because Jon was standing right in front of it.

"You know what?" She sighed, blowing a few stands of hair away from her face. "Why don't you guys go to the living room and I finish the rest." The annoyance in her voice was sufficient to have everyone scurry off.

She headed back outside and started pulling the large cloth off the table when Robb stepped in and helped her with it. Sansa was finishing folding it when the downpour started without a warning. They were drenched within seconds, Sansa's hair clinging to her bare arms as Robb tried shaking his curls away from his temples. They looked into each other's eyes with a grin before running to the house and climbing up the stairs to the door in a hurry. Robb tried the handle but it didn't open.

"You need to lift it and then push it." Sansa complained before pushing him away from the door and trying it herself. It didn't budge.

Both of them stared in disbelief through the window as Arya confidently and lazily strolled inside the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips from the cupboard. She looked at them with a smirk before mouthing something Sansa couldn't quite identify without the sound. Robb cursed under his breath, raking his hand through his wet hair.

Sansa thought about shouting but then remembered Ned had changed all the windows to triple pane last summer and they wouldn't hear anything inside with TV turned on. "Climb the fence and the ring the doorbell at the front," she told Robb, hiding behind him in the hopes his body would shield her from the rain.

"I'm wearing flip flops and that shit is over nine foot tall, Sansa," he growled, stressing out her name and suddenly, her brain stopped functioning properly.

"Robb, I'm all wet! Fucking do something," she moaned angrily and it was only once he turned around to face her and she noticed the lust in his dark blue eyes, that she realized the other meaning of her words.

"I know," Robb growled, his gaze sliding down her body. Sansa followed his eyes only to notice that her white dress was now practically see-through and her nipples were pointing out despite the thin fabric of her bra. She would have been embarrassed if Robb weren't positively reacting to her disheveled state quite obviously.

He took a few steps back on the grass and looked up. "Come on," he said before grabbing her hand and dragging her along the wall until they were standing outside the back of the garage. Sansa looked up and noticed that the window to his bedroom was tilted open.

"No way," she blurted out when Robb pushed the table against the wall and climbed on top of it.

He smiled down at her with his shit-eating grin and held out his hand for her. "Are you a cheerleader or not?"

He didn't need to say more. Within seconds, he was balancing her on his shoulders, his arms wrapped tightly around her calves as she slid her hand through the small opening of the tilted window and struggled to turn the handle. Her arm was slim, but not that slim. "Not that I'm complaining about the view but can you please hurry?"

Sansa looked down for a second only to notice that he was looking inside her dress and she remembered she was wearing a thong. She blushed furiously before finally managing to unlatch the window and push it open. Sansa climbed her way inside his room and then stuck out her arm to help him inside.

Robb jumped on the table and then seized her hand mid-air. She pulled him inside with such strength that she fell on the floor, Robb on top of her, knocking her breath out.

"Did I hurt you?" He immediately asked with worry, pressing his forehead to hers as raindrops started falling from his hair on her face.

Sansa softly shook her head and then kissed him. Both their lips were wet but it didn't matter, not with their passion. Robb grabbed her hands and then pinned her wrists above her head as his tongue ravaged hers. Lightning shook through the sky outside, illuminating the dark bedroom for a split second before a loud cracking sound made its way to their ears. Sansa flinched.

"Still scared of thunder little sister?" Robb chuckled, begrudgingly lifting his weight from her body. There was nothing he wanted more than to make love to her again but his friend and his siblings were too close, across the hall in the living room watching football.

"Not since I was six," Sansa laughed, sticking out her tongue at him in mockery though it didn't have quite that effect.

She sat up on the floor, watching Robb as he took off his dripping wet t-shirt, messing his beautiful curls in the process. He walked to his dresser to get dry clothes and Sansa couldn't take her eyes off his broad shoulders and muscular back. Smirking with mischief in mind, Sansa stood up quietly and tiptoed across the room, wanting to sneak up on him.

Once close enough, she snaked her arms around him from behind and he jumped at her cold hands, clearly not having heard her move. Silently, she slid her hands down his stomach, reaching the waistband of his jeans before undoing the snap and sliding down the zipper. Sansa heard a moan escape his lips when she glided her hand inside his boxers, getting him rock hard in just a couple of strokes as she pressed her pebbled nipples against his naked back.

"Sit down on the couch," she husked, going tiptoes to speak straight into his ear.

Robb growled at the loss of her touch when she pulled her hand away and complied, sitting down on the worn down couch in his room. Sansa went to stand in front of him and he leaned forward to hike up her dress, impatient for her to straddle him when she shook her head and sank to her knees instead. _Oh shit, this is happening!_

Gulping to suppress any sound coming from his throat, Robb lifted his hips and Sansa slid down his jeans and boxers until his erection sprang free, slapping his naked stomach. She licked her lips at the sight of him and then reached for the hair tie on her wrist before twisting her long hair into a messy bun. He was already stroking his length, using the precum as lubricant but Sansa swatted his hand away.

Giving Robb what she hoped was a sultry look – and pushing to the back of her mind the fact that he was, in fact, her older brother – Sansa dipped her tongue into the slit, collecting the salty precum, before swirling her tongue around the head. She watched his eyes roll back as Robb let his head fall, his Adam's apple bobbing and Sansa had to keep herself from grinning in order not to graze him with her canines.

"Fuck Sansa," Robb growled a little too loudly, his hand twisting in her messy bun.

"Quiet or I will stop," she warned him with a failed attempt at a wink before fully engulfing his cock in her mouth.

Robb's grip tightened in her hair, most likely to keep his moans in check – she assumed and hollowed her cheeks, her lips now swollen and slick around him. Giving head was something she had learnt to enjoy, mostly because it made her feel powerful even on her knees but with Robb, she was getting just as aroused from his moans and couldn't help pressing her tights together.

He started fucking her mouth and she hummed, sending vibrations all around him before sliding her hand down to his balls and stroking the perineum, when he bucked deeper inside her throat. "I'm – I'm cumming," he groaned, warning her that now was the moment to pull back if she didn't want him spilling inside her mouth.

Sansa increased the suction and deep throated him one more time before he grunted and cum shot straight against the back of her throat, making her gag a little but it didn't keep her from her swallowing it all. She was surprised to enjoy the taste of him, taking care to lick him clean before removing her lips from his dick with a popping sound. Lifting her gaze, she saw Robb look at her in pure ecstasy, his chest heaving.

"That was…" He gasped, staring at her like she was a precious gemstone.

"I know," she smirked before rising back to her feet and untying her hair.

Suddenly, Sansa heard footsteps coming closer and realized in panic that neither of them had locked the door. Lacking time, she threw a blanket over Robb and then hurried to sit down on the bed, as far away from him as possible.

The door handle turned and Arya pushed the door open, stepping inside. To both Robb's and Sansa's surprise, their sister sighed in relief at the sight of them. "Oh thank God you're here! I went to unlock the kitchen door but I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Yeah, well, thank you for that," Sansa retorted with a fake smile, but Arya looked unfazed._Please leave. Please._

"The power has gone out and we are ready to eat cheesecake." The brown haired girl continued and Robb wondered if his sister hadn't noticed that she was clearly overstaying her welcome. He still had his dick out beneath the blanket and Sansa's, luckily light lipstick, was smudged.

"I'm coming, just give me a moment," Robb replied and Sansa laughed into her hand. He shot her a severe look and she looked away, as Arya stared at them curiously.

"What were you guys doing here anyway?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Sansa looked at Robb, not knowing what to say but he looked just as startled as she did. "Plotting our revenge against you, dear sister," Sansa smirked, trying to look confident.

**So, what did you guys think? Please share your feedback with – good or bad (unless you want to call me psycho for writing incest). Sorry for the typos, I proofread my stories but there are always some mistakes that slip through. **

**The longer I write this story, the more I realize two things: First, as an only child, I have ZERO idea of sibling dynamics. Second, damn, I'm not a native speaker but damn, I never realized the extent of my vocabulary shortage. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, not kidding, this is really a new chapter! I'm sorry it has taken me so long and I hope you haven't given up on the story in the meantime. **

"I still can't believe mom and dad are okay with uncle Edmure looking after us." Bran commented as he packed his overnight bag, his voice one of suspicion. "The last time mom left the five of us with him to go an weekend with dad, Robb crashed Edmure's quad and Arya wound up with stitches."

Sansa had just helped Rickon pack his small trolley, not trusting her youngest brother to prioritize clothes over useless trinkets. "That was ages ago," Sansa laughed though admittedly it was only five years ago. She had been eleven then, that felt like a whole different lifetime. "Edmure is married now and they've adopted a child, he's certainly matured." She added, not believing it herself considering the disaster the previous Christmas had been.

"Yeah, I still don't know how the government saw him fit to adopt a kid." Bran scoffed and Sansa suddenly wasn't so sure this was a good idea anymore. It's only for two days and two nights, until after the graduation ceremony, and Roslin was there, what could go wrong?

Truth was she wasn't feeling all too well, not since a certain gift had been delivered to her three days ago. The ostentatiousness of the present had left no doubt in her mind about the sender's identity. Surprisingly, Joffrey had picked up after the very first ring.

_"What's this for?" Sansa wondered as she carefully lifted the necklace off the cushioned box, a red and gold lion head pendant catching the sunlight and reflecting it in a thousand shades. Sansa didn't like wearing anything red - her hair was already crimson enough - but she knew it was Joffrey's favorite color. _

_"I know you're worried about your father and I just want to you know that I'm here for you even if physically I'm currently a few thousand miles away," his soft laugh reaching her ears through the phone. _

_"And the necklace is to show your support?" She inquired, suppressing the amusement from her voice. _

_He chuckled and it was as if she could feel him snaking his arms around her waist and digging the tips of his fingers in her skin. "That, and to let everyone know you're with me so don't you ever dare take it off," he murmured lightheartedly but Sansa had learnt to recognize a threat when she heard one. "I had someone write the personal statement for you so your application to Georgetown is all done." _

_Sansa expected it to be a joke but he didn't laugh. Well, that was nice. Especially considering he knew she was struggling with it. One of the perks of being with a Lannister, she guessed. "Isn't that a tiny bit illegal?" Sansa teased, enjoying his good mood. It was moments like this, this version of him, that made those less good times worth it. _

_ "Sweetheart, by now you should know I will stop at nothing to get what I want. Even if it means breaking the law." _

_"So tell, what do you want?" Sansa asked quietly._

_"I want us to go to Georgetown and then to Law School. You will specialize in corporate law and I'll go into politics, just like my father. We will marry, have children and be that picture perfect family the public loves so much. And then, we'll move into the White House."_

_Sansa couldn't help but laugh at the last part, despite him being serious. "And you won't let anything keep you away from your dream?" _

_She knew his lips had undoubtedly curled up into a rictus. "No sweetheart, nothing. Not even you." Joffrey promised, his grip on her waist tightening even though he wasn't even physically present. _

After hanging up, Sansa had thrown the necklace inside the bottom drawer of her dresser despite having promised only a few seconds earlier never to take it off. It had remained in that same spot since then, yet somehow she could feel it weighing her down around her neck. Bran had noticed she was on edge, Robb too had immediately deduced something was wrong when she became more quiet.

It was a miracle if he wasn't pissed at her by now. On Monday morning, she promised she would go to his room that night but then chickened out when she heard Bran going to the bathroom just as she was sneaking out of her room. Tuesday was such a fiasco she didn't even want to reminisce it.

Sansa had barely reached the top of the stairs when the door to Arya's room was pulled open and her sister appeared in the doorway, her brown hair tousled beyond words. "Where were you going?"

"I was hungry so I decided to go eat some cookies," Sansa quickly lied, not letting herself panic. She wasn't actually doing something wrong. Yet.

Arya gasped tiredly before nodding. "Let me just put on some socks and a bathrobe, and I'll join you." She said, taking Sansa by surprise. Out of all the moments Arya could seize to spend some quality time with her older sister, she decided on now?

Knowing she was grilled, Sansa headed downstairs to the kitchen and started looking for cookies. Somehow the noise must have woken up Robb because he came strolling inside the kitchen, clad only in his black boxer briefs, clearly thinking Sansa was on her way to join him. But then Arya came rushing down the stairs loudly, waking up everyone else in the process and what had been meant as a fun night with Robb, turned into a midnight family reunion with milk and cookies.

Robb greeted Edmure as his uncle pulled up to pick up the kids, waiting for Sansa to get ready. Truth was he wasn't looking forward to the dinner thing so much, but Sansa and he had used it as an excuse to get Cat to agree to let Arya, Bran and Rickon stay with her brother and she would start asking questions if they didn't have at least one photo to show for it.

"Do you think I should risk wearing the white sneakers outside and getting them dirty, or wear something else instead?" Sansa asked, making her way downstairs.

Robb raised his eyes from his phone only to almost speechless at her sight. While he was only wearing his jersey, Sansa had gone for the full cheerleader outfit that was barely decent, including her hair in a high ponytail. Last time he had seen her with her hair pulled back, she had sucked him and the memory of it was still fresh in his mind even though it happened almost a week ago. The first few days afterwards, everything had okay but then on Wednesday Sansa almost stopped speaking to him altogether without an explanation.

"I think you should wear a coat or you're going to be cold," Robb replied evasively, running his hand over his pockets to make sure he had his keys and wallet. Not that he would or could admit it, but her distant behavior actually stung.

"It's summer," Sansa scoffed before opening the door and walking straight to the car. Robb sighed before following her outside.

Sansa was silent the whole ride, silently observing the small shapes the sun was drawing on her skin, not making an effort to start a conversation. "You would tell me if there was something bothering you, right?" Robb inquired after a while as he drove them to the diner in their mom's car.

Sansa fought the urge to sigh, suddenly fidgety. Yes, something was bothering her but it was silly and she had most likely simply extrapolated Joffrey's words so much, they didn't mean anything anymore. Joffrey's self-assurance and determination was what had driven her to her to him in the first place, so what if it was a little scary sometimes? Besides, Joffrey was miles and miles away, there was no way he could find out what she had been up to so there was no reason to be worried.

"Yes, but nothing's bothering me." Sansa lied, noticing him slightly turn his head to her but didn't comment. "I'm sorry I haven't been down to your room yet," she added, her voice much lower.

Robb swallowed, clearly just as uncomfortable. It seemed both had trouble dealing with what they had done and intended to do when they weren't actually doing it. When they were just brother and sister. "Look, if you've changed your mind-"

"I haven't," Sansa quickly cleared the doubt away. "I'm just scared one of our siblings could catch us."

"We could just put a sock on the door handle," Robb joked as they pulled into the parking lot, actually succeeding in making her laugh.

They were one of the last ones to arrive but somehow Theon and a few others still hadn't shown up yet. Sansa almost forgot to rush away from Robb as quickly as possible after exiting the car. They had to act as if nothing had happened, feigning to barely tolerate each other's might still be miles away, but Margaery, Loras and a few more were right in front of them. There was no doubt every move tonight would be reported to him.

"Long time no see," Margaery greeted her as the red-head approached her fellow cheerleaders and then proceeded to hug Sansa as if they hadn't seen each other in ages.

"I've been a little busy," Sansa replied apologetically once they pulled apart. The other girls nodded understandingly but Marge merely smirked.

For the first time in years, Sansa looked into her best friend's eyes and felt intimidated again. Margaery always had that all-knowing aura about her and Sansa had to keep herself from searching for Robb with her friend's hawk-like eyes on her.

Finally, Theon arrived with two more jocks in his Escalade, loud music blasting through the open windows. Myrcella would have called it tacky if she had been present. Once inside, everyone squeezed to fit around the table. Sansa found herself pressed between Margaery and Violet, but most of all, with Robb almost right in front of her. He gave her a discreet, reassuring smile before joining some conversation about college plans. After all, they were there to celebrate some of their friends' graduation.

"So," Violet drawled loudly, hoping to be heard by most girls. "Now that I'm leaving, who will be taking care of coach Blackwater?"

All the girls laughed in reaction before almost unanimously turning to Margaery who didn't look remotely uncomfortable as she spoke. "Don't you all look at me like, I've got my hands full enough as it is."

The subject topic of coach Bronn left her uneasy and Sansa busied herself with choosing something to eat that wouldn't earn her a disapproving stare from Marge but that would still be tasty.

After a while, everyone was either engrossed in their food or in recalling all of this season's games. Robb too was listening to Theon boast about their exploits as a team, a bright smile on his face that Sansa felt as being contagious. Seeing her in her cheerleading outfit did something to Robb, but she wasn't immune to the sight of him in his football jersey either.

A mixture of boredom and defiance fueling her, Sansa slipped the ballet flat off her foot and then brought it to Robb's leg. His whole body stiffened as soon as Sansa's foot brushed over the fabric of his jeans but she looked away, slightly smirking, before he could give her a warning glare.

Margaery was going on about a party she was throwing next week at Highgarden but Sansa barely registered the conversation, much more focused on slowly running her foot along Robb's leg until she reached his inner thigh. He let out a strangled sound once she started applying pressure and quickly hid it with a fake cough when the others stared at him curiously.

Sansa kept on her game, feeling him stir against her touch until he tightly wrapped his hand around her ankle. She looked at him, feigning innocence. His blue eyes had darkened and his jaw was set. Knowing she had him aroused while surrounded by all their teammates had her skin tingling with excitement. Robb shook his head once, curtly, silently ordering her to stop with his eyes. It was the same authoritative stare he used to keep their siblings in check and it made Sansa feel like she was doing something bad. Reluctantly, she pulled back her foot and rejoined the conversation but she wasn't done with him just yet.

Dinner went on for almost another half hour and once everyone had paid, they met in the parking lot to take a souvenir photo. Robb watched as Sansa quietly jumped in place as Margaery and Theon directed everyone to their places. She was very obviously cold but too stubborn to admit it. The short skirt bared almost the whole length of her legs and he was having a hard time (no pun intended) not letting that sight drive him mad enough to run his warm hands on her milky white skin in front of everyone.

Theon directed Violet to Robb and he crouched down so the girl could sit on his shoulders for the photo. Robb watched Loras do the same with Sansa, wrapping his hands around her thighs and he couldn't help the annoyed groan that escaped his lips, Violet instantly thinking it was her fault and apologizing for being too heavy.

At least, Loras was as gay as they came and Robb had a feeling that Theon, trying to be a good friend, had purposefully paired Sansa with the Tyrell because no brother wanted to see their little sister being groped by some guy, funny business or not. However, it didn't help that Sansa was loudly laughing at something the blond had just said.

It took them a few tries to get the timer to work properly and then a few more to get a picture where no one had their eyes closed. By the time the final picture was taken, the flash had to be turned on since night had fallen.

"Thank you for coming guys!" Theon shouted loudly, making everyone cheer. "My sister is having a bonfire at the Tiger Mountain State Forest with some college friends. You're all free to join!"

Instantly everyone started discussing whether they should go, especially since for some, graduation was the next day. Margaery immediately decided she wasn't going into the woods with that kind of "crowd". Sansa bit her lip, watching Theon try to convince Robb that it could be fun.

"Joffrey wouldn't want you to go," Marge whispered into Sansa's ear once she noticed her friend was hesitating. "And that's not our crowd, Sansa."

Margaery's comment actually made Sansa decide much faster. She was her own person, not someone to be ordered around. "My crowd is whatever I want it to be, Marge. Besides, Joffrey isn't even here," Sansa retorted boldly though silently hoping Margaery wouldn't tell him anything.

Since the Prius was too low to go to the woods, Sansa and Robb ended up carpooling with Theon. There were only seven seats for nine people and Sansa had to sit down on Robb's lap though anyone thought it was weird, no one pointed it out.

She made sure to squirm more than was absolutely necessary, subtly rubbing her ass on his crotch at every bump of the dirt road. Sansa could feel his fast heart beat against her back and knew he wished for her to sit still, but couldn't say anything in front of everyone.

They were able to hear the party before actually seeing it and everyone rushed out of the car as soon as Theon had turned off the engine, not bothering to lock the car. Now in the woods, Sansa lost most of her confidence. Just like at Theon's party, she barely knew anyone. From afar, she spotted Yara, Theon's older sister, sitting by the fire. Instinctively, Sansa headed there, feeling safer surrounded by other girls even if she didn't know them.

Robb joined some of his old football mates for a beer. They were are all gushing about how college was so much better than high school, mainly because it meant moving out of home but some could understand Robb's choice to stay closer.

"No matter your major, you should definitely take Economics 101 with Ms Wilson," Rick boasted before taking a sip of his beer as other college students started laughing.

"Why's that?" Robb asked, joining the laughter even though he didn't know what it was about.

Immediately, Devon started making some obscene gestures, cupping his flat chest and everyone laughed harder. "Not only that," Rick scoffed, looking at Devon, "but she's pretty much the female version of coach Bronn in college."

The conversation continued with Robb slowly growing uneasy. He had promised himself to keep an eye on her, even though she all but ignored him the past few days only to start playing with his nerves tonight and enjoying it way too much. Yet, now she had disappeared from his sight and he was getting worried.

Suddenly, Robb was reminded of that trip to Disneyworld all those years ago. Ned had joked he didn't even have to keep an eye on his daughter because Robb had been so scared of losing his sister in the crowd, he hadn't let go of her hand the whole weekend. But that had been before she befriended the Tyrells and Lannisters and drew him away.

"Hey!" Theon said loudly, grabbing Robb by the shoulder to get him to turn around. "Isn't that my sister with... your sister?"

Robb looked at were Theon pointing, quite sure his friend was wrong but... Yara was sitting on a log, her hands on Sansa's ass who was straddling. Even from their position, there was no doubt on what was going on.

"Sorry dudes, but that's kinda hot," Devon commented, openly gawking at the two girls.

"Nah, that's my sister, it's disgusting," Theon said with a grimace, looking away. "Plus, Sansa's a minor, Devon, you shouldn't be looking."

"Just saying, I'm happy she's not my sister," Devon chuckled.

Robb knew what Devon meant. He would have been spared of many speechless nights when he first realized he was attracted by his sister. Watching Sansa make out with a girl was undoubtedly hot but it also had his blood boiling with... anger? He had no right to be angry, if Sansa wanted to kiss a girl then she was free to do so even if he didn't like it. Hell, at least it wasn't Joffrey. Somehow, Robb had managed to forget that his sister was still dating that prick but now all he could see was Joffrey in Yara's place.

"Stop staring at my sister," he growled, hitting the back of Devon's head.

Robb helped himself to something stronger than beer, hoping it would help him forget that image. Sansa could drive them home once Theon dropped them off.

Frankly, Sansa didn't know what had driven her to make out with Yara. The only other girl Sansa had ever kissed was Margaery, and that had been years ago, mainly so that she didn't embarrass herself the first time she kissed a boy. Perhaps it had been a stupid act of defiance - Robb wasn't paying her any attention and she wanted to appear not to care, even though she knew she had been the one ignoring him the past few days.

However now, Sansa was cold and quite frankly bored. Maybe she shouldn't have come after all, it was late and she would look gruesome at Robb's graduation. Remembering that Theon hadn't locked his Escalade, Sansa started walking to where the cars were parked, hoping that she could perhaps take a nap while waiting for the others to be ready to go home.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Sansa jumped at the sound of Robb's voice, not having heard him arrive. "You promised you wouldn't get out of my sight after what happened at the party," he said , his voice somewhat accusatory.

"I wasn't about to ask you in front of your friends to escort me to the car so I could warm up and nap."

Robb nodded but didn't comment on her tone, though his silence only had the effect of making her tense up. They reached the car and he opened the back door for her. "Theon has a blanket under one of the seats," Robb told her.

Sansa sighed and lowered herself to her knees on the carpeted car floor to look beneath the seats. Maybe she should apologize for…

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" Robb groaned behind her.

"What?" Sansa blurted out, turning her head to look at him only to notice she was flashing him her ass. "Sorry," she whispered but his hands were already on her hips.

"At home, you were too scared our siblings might see us but suddenly your fears were all gone at dinner?" Robb teased, his voice darker, warm hands slowly rubbing on her cold skin, at strong contrast with his previous coldness.

Sansa wasn't sure what drove her to do what happened next. Perhaps it was his tone, the slight anger in his voice or maybe it was the culmination of having denied themselves what they wanted for the past week, but the next thing she knew, Sansa had turned around and grabbed Robb by the collar of his jersey, pulling him inside the car with her.

Despite his previous cold demeanor, Robb must have been just as needy as her because his lips immediately attached to her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin. Sansa let herself dwell on the exquisite sensation for a moment before prying him away from her skin.

"We don't have time for that," she panted, seeing his confused expression before sliding her hands between their bodies to pulling the shirt over his head and undo his belt, thankful for the fact that she was wearing a short skirt.

Anger and resentment had turned to passion and within instants, their movements were frantic and clumsy in the small, unlit place between the back and front seats of the car, both already breathing heavily. Grunting with frustration, Robb peeled her hands away, hoping it would be quicker if he did it himself and Sansa used her now free hands to stimulate her nub already flush with anticipation.

Unsurprisingly, Robb was already hard, precum leaking at the top after a couple of pumps. Their lips connected in a passionate kiss as Robb replaced her hand with his thumb on her clit and she raked her nails through his curly hair. Sansa forced herself to be quiet despite the overwhelming sensations, knowing that they were still in the woods.

She parted her legs as much as the small place allowed, but it was a tight fit. Robb was careful as he first slid inside her, aware foreplay had to be cut short but it soon gave way to frantic thrusting as Sansa raised her hips to meet his movements.

Truly, everything else was uncomfortable - the scratchy carpet was grating against her skin, some hard metal piece was digging into her back and her head would be hitting the door with each thrust if it weren't for Robb's protecting hand. And yet, the blissful sensation of him moving inside her made up for it all. How the hell she had managed to go without this for a week, she didn't know.

"Cum for me," Robb groaned, the veins in his neck strained as he worked to change the angle and pick up an unforgiving pace, determined for her to peak before he let himself go even though he was already close. "Cum for me, little sister."

The coil that had been tightening inside her lower belly sprung free at his words, her walls spasming against his pulsing cock as a gasp escaped her lips.

Through the euphoria and as Robb all but collapsed on top of her, a thin layer of sweat on his naked skin, Sansa couldn't shake his words off her mind. Had he really just called her that... while...? Just like the past few times, Sansa had tried to forget about who they were when they fucked and she had thought he did the same.

"Is something wrong?" Robb asked with concern as he slowly lifted himself off her, not pulling out just yet.

Sansa hesitated for a second, somehow just now realizing that she really had just had sex with her big brother in the back of a car that wasn't even theirs.

Suddenly, the half closed door behind Robb was pulled wide open. Sansa let out a surprised squeal, quickly hiding her face against Robb's chest who immediately wrapped an arm around her to hide her from sight.

"Aww man," Theon groaned loudly, the position his best friend was in letting him know quite obviously was had been going on. "You refuse getting your dick wet when I put a bedroom at your disposal and then you decide to do it in my car!"

Sansa quietly waited for Theon to close the door and go away, too scared to allow herself to even breathe, but he was making no movement to leave. If he recognized her, they were so fucked.

"Theon, can you give us a moment, please?" Robb groaned through clenched teeth, acutely aware of the cold air on his ass cheeks and the fact that he was still inside his sister.

"I told you just yesterday how I had the interior professionally cleaned after spilling coke and the first you do, is bang some cheerleader on the backseats!" Theon shouted.

Sansa almost pointed out they were technically on the floor before remembering she wasn't supposed to be there.

"Theon, just leave, okay!" Robb shouted back anxiously, not able to move without revealing his sister.

Theon sighed loudly. "If you leave a mess, I swear to God I-"

"Theon!"

"Okay, okay," the Greyjoy gave in before finally shutting the door.

Sansa almost began tearing up with relief once they were alone. They had been so close... She opened her eyes only to see Robb sticking his hand inside the pocket attached to the back of the front seats.

"What are you doing?" Sansa whispered, propping herself on elbows when Robb nervously laughed.

"Looking for something to absorb the fluids when I pull out."

**After the long wait, you're bound to be disappointed with whatever I came up with but I hope you still enjoyed this chapter. **

**Somehow, after not writing for a few weeks, I feel like I have completely forgotten how to do so haha. **

**Anyway, hopefully the chapter will be up much quicker than this one! **

**Thank you for your continued support, I really appreciate it!**


End file.
